A Christmas Special
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: REVAMPED! :) For a Christmas treat, this is a one shot story for every category I've ever written(and some fandoms I'll be posting in 2015).. I would just finish out my other stories; BUT I thought a Christmas special would be nice :) Read the chapter titles and you will know what chapter is what show :)
1. Samantha(American Girl)- Lydia's Sketch

**A/N: Christmas 1904.**

Samantha sat in the parlor with Grandmary, Uncle Gard and Aunt Cornelia. It was frigid outside in the city of Mount Bedford, New York; but because of the fire Mr. Hawkins set, the parlor was warm. She sat with her feel pulled into the chair listening to them talk about the drive from the city. Samantha smiled listening to Grandmary. She didn't like automobiles and she hated that Uncle Gard had one.

"They are safe mother," He stated. Grandmary didn't look at him, but she sighed.

"Gardner, you will never get me in one of those contraptions, you and Cornelia may do as you please." She responded and they laughed. He turned to Samantha and smiled. There was a spark of mischief in his eyes.

"How about Sam," He smiled, "would you go for a ride?"

"It is much too cold for her to go out there. She could get sick," Grandmary stated.

"Please Grandmary," she pleaded, "I'd love to go Uncle Gard." She looked between them. Grandmary nodded.

"You may go, but you'll drink cider and work on your needle point when you come home." That sounded more like a punishment than a compromise, but Samantha would accept that. She was starting to like her needle point. She put on her winter coat with the help of Aunt Cornelia. Then Samantha turned to hug her.

"Don't you want to go?" She asked and Aunt Cornelia shook her head.

"You enjoy the ride with your Uncle. It's too cold for me to go riding."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Samantha," Grandmary scolded, "it's not polite to do that. Go on with Gardner, we'll be here enjoying each other's company with Mrs. Hawkins cookies and cider." Samantha smiled. One time Uncle Gard had asked her if she wanted to move to New York City and live with him and Aunt Cornelia; but she didn't want to leave Grandmary all alone. She had Jessie, Elsa, Mr. and Mrs. Hawkins, but Grandmary never counted her cook or driver as guests in the house because they were working. Samantha leaned back and sighed. Uncle Gard looked over at her.

'What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Do you remember my mother and father?" She questioned.

"Yes, I remember them very well Samantha."

"I wish I did. All I have are these pictures," she held the locket in her hand, "and the stories I've heard. I don't think I really remember them," she sighed, "can you tell me about them?" Uncle Gard nodded. He was the brother of Samantha's mother.

"Your mother was beautiful and mischievous just like you," he smiled, "you remind me of Lydia more every day."

"I do?" He nodded.

"She even hated the needle point too." Samantha laughed and sat back with her eyes closed.

* * *

><p>"Thank you Mrs. Hawkins." Samantha said as she came in with a plate of cookies.<p>

"Samantha," Grandmary frowned, "you don't talk to the help."

"But Grandmary-" Samantha started.

"I told you no Samantha." She sighed. Mrs. Hawkins walked out of the room without a word.

"Grandmary, can you tell me about my mother," Grandmary looked at her, "please?" Grandmary nodded.

"Have you told her the story of her first Christmas, mother?" Uncle Gard asked. Grandmary shook her head. "Why don't we tell her?"

"Gardner," Grandmary said. He smiled at her.

"You were only 7 months old, but you were the prettiest baby."

"What did our Samantha look like," Aunt Cornelia asked and Uncle Gard smiled.

"She had brown eyes and curly brown hair," He winked making her smile, "I won't forget Lydia bringing her to Mount Bedford that Christmas.

* * *

><p>"Mother," A tall, beautiful, brunette Lydia walked through the door, "thank you Hawkins." He closed the door behind her.<p>

"You're welcome Mrs. Parkington. I believe Miss Edwards is in the library, but I'll show you to the parlor."

"Oh it's quiet alright," She held Samantha close to her chest, "is Gard here?" Hawkins nodded.

"Mr. Edwards is sitting in the parlor," he replied. Lydia and Samantha walked through the parlor to be spotted by Gard. He smiled as he arose. At eighteen years old, he stood tall and proud. He had joined the military after his father died in the war between the states.

"Hello Lydia," Gard hugged his older sister, "Sam," He said gently.

"Samantha," Lydia corrected.

"Where is James?"

"He is helping our horses be put with mother's."

"You need an automobile now that you have Samantha," Gard insisted.

"We have had wagons for long enough that I feel safe. I don't want my child in one of those things," she wrinkled her nose.

"One day you'll appreciate it. I'm sure Samantha will even learn to drive one some day."

"Don't think such things Gard."

"She must learn to get around in New York. You don't live here in Mount Bedford with mother."

"As if you are any better Gardner." They turned to see their mother standing there.

"Hello mother."

"Mother," Lydia said quietly. Grandmary hugged both Lydia and Gard. She took Samantha in her arms.

"My beautiful granddaughter," Grandmary cooed. Lydia took out her sketchpad and began to draw the picture of her mother and daughter.

"Your drawing," Gard laughed. Just then, James walked into the parlor. Everyone looked up at him because they heard his footsteps and he put his arm around Lydia.

"Hello Mary."

"James," she looked at Lydia, "have you finished yet?"

"Yes," She replied and showed her the picture.

* * *

><p>"Do you still have that picture?" Samantha asked and Grandmary frowned.<p>

"It might be in the sketchbook in her hope chest in the attic," Gard said. Grandmary nodded.

"We haven't touched that chest since-" She stopped. Samantha knew she was going to say since she died. Grandmary feels it's unladylike to talk about death in front of other people. You cry behind closed doors and in private.

"Uncle Gard?"

"Yeah Sam?"

"Could you help me find that sketch? It would really make it feel like Christmas if I had that," Uncle Gard nodded.

"We'll go through the attic."

"I'll help you. It sounds like a wonderful picture," he nodded again.

"It really was."

* * *

><p>Hawkins helped Samantha, Aunt Cornelia and Uncle Gard into the attic. When they were up there, they found a lot of boxes marked "Lydia." They each got to work searching through a box and Samantha smiled seeing the things her mother loved most. It was the best way to spend Christmas. She felt like she'd become closer to her mother. After a while, she heard Aunt Cornelia laugh.<p>

"I think I found it!" Uncle Gard and Samantha walked over to her. They looked at the picture and he smiled.

"That's it." Samantha held it to her chest.

"I'll never put it down again. This was the best Christmas I'll ever have." Uncle Gard and Aunt Cornelia laughed as he hugged Samantha.


	2. Kit(American Girl)- Christmas Blessings

On Christmas Day, Kit was happy to be surrounded by her family and friends. Mother and Dad were sitting at the piano while Mrs. Howard, Sterling, Ruthie and her parents sat around the living room. Kit smiled as she looked at everybody. The heat in their home was warm compared to the snow outside. When her mother starting playing "Silent Night," Kit sang along.

"Silent night, holy night. Round yon virgin, mother and child." By the third line, everybody was singing. Even Dad and Mr. Smithens.

"Would anybody like coffee?" Mother asked as the song ended.

"I will take a cup Margaret."

"So would I." Mr. Smithens said.

"Do you have any tea?" Mrs. Howard asked.

"We do."

"I'll go help you and make some." She said.

"We'll all go Margaret." Mrs. Smithens replied and they walked into the kitchen. Kit walked over to Ruthie.

"I'm glad your family agreed to spend Christmas with us."

"My parents have spent more time around in the last few weeks because of what happened." Kit nodded.

"My brother's over there now. He had to go because of the war."

"A lot of things changed after they bombed Hawaii."

"I miss Charlie, especially at the holidays." Ruthie nodded. Mother walked back in with two cups of coffee, three teas and two mugs of cocoa with extra marshmallows. She handed the cups to the girls.

"Here you are Kit." She smiled.

"Thank you."

"Thank you Mrs. Kittredge."

"You're welcome girls." She sat down and everybody started talking. Dad cleared this throat.

"Something we started as a Christmas tradition since the Depression was to talk about what we're thankful for. Would anybody like to start?"

"I would Mr. Kittredge." Sterling squeaked out. He looked around the room. Kit winked at him. "I'm grateful to be with my mother and have such wonderful friends as Ruthie Smithens and Kit Kittredge." They smiled. Mrs. Howard put her hands on Sterling's shoulders.

"I have my wonderful son with me and through the Depression you were always there for us Margaret. You and Howard let us stay with you and you will never know how grateful I was for that." Both Mother and Dad nodded. There was a slight smile hiding on Mother's face. Mr. Smithens stood up.

"I'm thankful for the roof I had for my family as well as my kind and wonderful daughter Ruthie and my wife." He kissed Ruthie's mother's cheek.

"I'm thankful for my safety." Mrs. Smithens stated. "There are people other there fighting so we can be free here and I want to thank them." Everybody nodded as Ruthie stood up.

"I'm thankful for my friend Kit. No matter how bad things got, I knew I could always go to her house and things would be better." She smiled at Kit. Kit put down her cocoa and sat up, but never stood.

"I'm grateful for Mother and Dad. Aunt Millie, Sterling and Ruthie, even Uncle Hendrick. They are the reason why we're able to stay here in Cincinnati. Dad may have had to leave if it wasn't for Mother's great idea and I'm glad we're still together."

"Thank you Kit." Mother's eyes were with with tears. Then Dad adjusted himself on the piano bence.

"I'm thankful for my family. My wife Margaret and our children Charlie and Margaret Mildred "Kit" Kittredge." He paused. "There is so much I could state as the Depression ends. I'm thankful to have my car dealership and to be able to support my family again." He squeezed Mother's shoulder. The sound of the front door caught Kit's attention, but when her older brother Charlie walked in he motioned for her to be quiet. She sat there sitting on her hands waiting for her mother to speak.

"I have a great deal to be thankful for, I have good health, my family, my home," she got teary eyed, "I just wish I could see my son for Christmas. I want to make sure he's okay, but he could be anywhere." Her back was to him as he walked over and hugged her. When she realized it was Charlie, she started crying. "Oh Charlie. How'd you get here?"

"They gave me a two day leave Mother. I had to come see you for Christmas."

"I'm glad you did." She tried to wipe her eyes.

"It's so good to have you here Charlie."

"I'm glad to see you all." His eyes twinkled looking at his little sister. "Kit." She rushed over and he grabbed her in a hug.

"I missed you Charlie."

"I've missed you too Kit."

"This really is a Christmas blessing." Sterling interjected. Kit nodded.

"That's what it is. A Christmas blessing."


	3. Parent Trap(1961)- Christmas Vacation

"Are you ready to leave tomorrow?" Mother asked walking into my bedroom. Her red hair and shrill voice made her impossible to confuse with somebody else.

"Yes ma'am." I responded. "No snow for Christmas." I sighed. "How dreadful."

"You and Susan will be here after Christmas, remember? You won't be missing too much of the snow." She touched her cheek to mine and I kissed her.

"Good night Mother."

"Good night Sharon." After I brushed my hair out and put on my night clothes, my grandparents came in.

"We wanted to say good night and have a good Christmas, Sharon."

"Oh I will Grandfather." I hugged him and felt my grandmother's hand on my back.

"Don't slouch child!"

"Good night Grandmother."

"Sleep well Sharon." She walked out of the room, but Grandfather walked over to my bed and sat down.

"Say hello to Susan and Mitch for me."

"Oh I will." I smile. He walked over to the door and turned out the light. I pulled my pillow down under my neck and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Am I really here?!" I exclaimed hugging Susan when I got off the plane.<p>

"You are, but did Mother decide not to come?"

"Since you are going back to Boston with me to see her, she thought it would be best if I came alone."

"She'd be right." Dad mumbled.

"Don't be like that Daddy." He narrowed his eyes at Susan.

"She's the reason we're all here."

"But it's that good? I never would have met Sharon."

"I always wondered what you were like dad, and now I know." He nodded.

"Alright, but let's get to the house. Verbena was making lunch."

"How is Verbena?" I asked. "I haven't seen her since I was here last."

"She's pretty much the same Sharon."

* * *

><p>"Sharon!" Verbena rushed out of the house and hugged me. I couldn't help but smile.<p>

"Hi Verbena."

"Well how are you? We don't get to see you much around here. Your daddy is pretty busy too. But Susan reads us your letters sometimes." I turned to Susan.

"I hope that's okay." I nodded and waved it off. There isn't anything really person in any of them.

"But I understand you'll be with us for a while and then Susie will be going back with you to Boston?" I nodded.

"Mother didn't want to come all the way out here, but she did want to see Susan." Verbena nodded this time.

"We're just glad to have you here."

"Thank you."

"Let's go to my room." Susan led the way up the stairs to her bedroom. The house was familiar since I'd spent several weeks here over the summer. Susan and I had never met before even though we're twin sisters. When our parents divorced, Mother took me back to Boston while Daddy stared here with Susan. We met accidentally at summer camp, and in a way the whole thing tumbled out. We switched places for several weeks. I stayed here, and Susan went to Boston, but then we had to be unswitched- before Dad married Vicki. Dad didn't marry her, but he and our mother weren't ready to get back together either. They didn't want to keep me and Susan apart, so we got shared holidays. At least I'll have somebody with me going home.

* * *

><p>"Swimming on Christmas Day?" I asked.<p>

"Yeah, if it's warm we can swim Christmas Day if you'd like."

"I don't have a suit Susan. I don't' swim here or at home."

"I have an old one that will fit you." She replied and went through the closet and tossed it to me. We swam for an hour and then went horseback riding.

"What'd you want for Christmas, Sue?" I asked.

"I just wanted to spend time with everybody. How about you Sharon?"

"Nothing particular." I replied.

"Why'd you ask?" I shrugged.

"Right now I'd probably be playing piano by the window watching the snow."

"How can you do that all the time."

"What?"

"Piano and all the other lessons. It would drive me crazy. I like being outside." I shrugged.

"I guess it's just what I'm used to. I've done it for years." Susan shrugged and didn't bring it up again.

* * *

><p>"This Christmas is going to be different." Susan said on the way to Boston. I turned to her.<p>

"It will?"

"Last year I didn't know I had a mother or sister. But this is also my first Christmas with snow."

"You've seen snow."

"Not in person."

"Everybody's seen snow Sue."

"I haven't."

"Maybe Grandfather will be there when we get there."

"Will Mother?"

"She said she would. She doesn't have anywhere else to go."

"Okay." When we got home, the sidewalk had been shoveled. We had our hands in our pockets.

"Sure is cold." She commented as she walked in the door.

"We can go get some hot tea in the kitchen." I lead the way and we saw Grandfather sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Hello Grandfather." Susan said. He put the paper down and came to hug each of us

"Sharon, Susan, how are my girls?"

"Cold." She replied and I got us some tea as she sat down.

"I'm glad you made it home from California alright Sharon." He smiled. Then Mother and Grandmother walked in.

"Look who's here Margaret." Mother turned and saw us sitting there.

"We didn't expect to see you for several hours!"

"We were early; just taking some time to warm up with some tea." She nodded.

"It is wonderful."

* * *

><p>"I think I'd like to go outside." Susan said and I stared at her.<p>

"Outside? It's snowing Sue."

"I know. I want to experience it." We got our coats on and went outside. I shower Susan how to make snow angels and we had a snowball fight before we got really cold and went inside. We went into the kitchen and got two mugs of cocoa.

"You want to know something Sharon?" She asked as we sat down.

"What?"

"it's childish, but I still wish Mother and Daddy would have gotten back together."

"At least Vicki is gone." I sighed.

"Our lives would have been really good if we all lived together out in Monterrey."

"Girls," we both jerked to find Mother standing there. "Your father and I love you both very much, but there is no way we could ever be together. It didn't work the first time and no matter how much scheming the two of you do, it can't work." Susan looked deflated as I slouched in my chair. "Now Susan, you have to go soon. Sharon and I will see you off to the airport. Are your belongings ready to go?"

"Yes ma'am." She walked out of the room. "But I really wish things could be different."

"It was good to see you Susan."

"You too Sharon." I hugged her.

"It's been the best Christmas break I've ever had. I enjoyed spending the holidays with you."

"I don't know why we never did this earlier."

"We never knew the other existed." I smiled.

"You're right."

"Well, this is goodbye."

"You'll be going to the airport too."

"But goodbyes here won't have as many tears." Mother walked back in.

"Come on girls." We walked out of the house and into the car. Susan's bags were put in the trunk. Susan sat in the front seat while Mother and I sat in the back. After Susan got on the plane, I started crying. Mother wrapped her arm around me.

"I know." She said quietly. We walked out to the car. It was December 23rd. I'd spent the last two weeks with my sister, but now she was off to spend actual Christmas 3,000 miles away from me and Mother. Would there ever be a time we could be together? Maybe in the future, but this year, we'll just be happy spending part of the break together.


	4. Family Ties- Andy's Scare

**A/N: Season 5.**

"I don't think this is a good idea." Elyse said watching Jennifer and Mallory bundling Andy up.

"It's Christmas Day Mom. He needs to play in the snow."

"Snowball fights, snow angels. It'll be fun. Won't it Andy?" Jennifer asked.

"But it's so cold." Elyse stated.

"Mom, we live in Ohio. It's going to be cold. He'll be safe playing with Jennifer." Alex responded crossing his arms.

"Thanks Alex." Jennifer nodded with a smile.

"Mallory's another story."

"ALEX!" Mallory sighed. "I'll watch him Mom." She took Andy and went outside.

"And I'll be watching both of them." Jennifer walked outside and put her coat on. "So Andy, do you want to make snow angels first or snow men?"

"Snowball fight." He replied and Mallory wrinkled her nose.

"No, that's too cold."

"Why don't you go inside Mallory? Andy and I will go to the park and have a snowball fight. Other kids might be there Andy." Jennifer smiled.

"We'll all go." They walked towards the park a few blocks away.

* * *

><p>Alex looked out the window.<p>

"The snow is really coming down."

"Jennifer and Mallory should bring Andy in soon. He'll freeze outside."

"They aren't in the yard Mom. I'm sure they'll be back soon."

"They aren't outside? Where are they?"

"Maybe they took Andy to Skippy's house." Elyse tilted her head to the side.

"Why would they do that?" Alex bent his knees and balled up his fists.

'I don't know. I'm sure it'll be okay." Elyse walked into the kitchen and Alex sat down on the couch. Steven walked down the stairs and looked around.

"Jennifer and Mallory aren't back yet?"

"Why weren't you this protective when I was little?" He scoffed. "No, they are still playing outside with Andy." Steven nodded.

"Okay." He looked at him. "Are you feeling okay Alex?"

"Yeah." Just then the door opened and Mallory walked in.

"What's going on? Where's Jennifer?"

"She's looking for Andy."

"Looking for Andy? Where's Andy?"

"He's outside."

"So why's Jennifer looking for him?" Elyse walked into the room as Mallory stumbled.

"We, uh," she looked at the floor. "We kinda lost him."

"You lost Andy?" Elyse questioned.

"Visibility wasn't very good. He disappeared into the snow. We looked for him, but we couldn't find him. Jennifer is still there."

"He doesn't know his way home in the snow!" Elyse exclaimed.

"You really messed up this time Mal." Alex said and Mallory rolled her eyes.

"I know Alex. Let's just go find him." Alex put his coat on. Steven turned to Elyse.

"Why don't you stay here and wait in case he comes home?" Elyse grabbed her coat.

"This is my son too. I want to go find him." They closed the door and walked out into the cold. Steven rubbed his hands together.

"it sure is cold out here."

"That's why we have to find Andy."

* * *

><p>When Jennifer saw Mallory and Alex, she walked over to them.<p>

"I can't find him. I've been over the entire park." They all looked around at the snow covered park. It was coming down so hard; they couldn't even see each other.

"Andy?" Elyse called out. "Andy?"

"Andy!" Steven said as he walked around. They split up and looked around for over half an hour without finding him.

"Why don't we go home?" Alex asked. "He might be there."

"Somebody could have taken him right out of this park. I'm not leaving until I find him."

"Elyse-" Steven started.

"Come on Mom. Maybe we should." Mallory said. Reluctantly, they went back to the house.

* * *

><p>"Andy?" Jennifer called out when they got to the house. The house was quiet and still.<p>

"I never should have left the park."

"Elyse."

"What a Christmas this has turned into."

"Mom."

"I'm going back out there." Alex walked over and grabbed the phone when it rang.

"Hello?" Alex paused. 'Mom?"

"What Alex?" She put a hand on her forehead.

"Somebody for you."

"Not now."

"You'll want it." She sighed and took the phone.

"Hello?" Elyse paused. "You do? Oh thank you. We'll be there right away." Elyse hung up the phone.

"What's going on?"

"They have Andy. He wandered away from the park and they took him home. They tried to bring him home, but nobody was here." Elyse sighed. "Skippy offered to bring him home, but I said I'd go get him."

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>Jennifer and Alex grabbed Andy when he came through the door.<p>

"I'm so sorry Andy." Jennifer said and he nodded.

"it's alright." He smiled. "I had fun playing. Skippy made me hot chocolate." They looked at each other.

"I'm sorry too Andy," Mallory said, "maybe we should have stayed here or I could have let Jen take you alone."

"I love you Mallory." He wrapped his arms around her.

"Just don't scare us like that again." Alex said.

"I won't." He smiled.


	5. Waltons- A Christmas Surprise

**A/N: This story takes place during season nine.**

Erin and Elizabeth were in the kitchen making an applesauce cake when Rose and Cindy walked in.

"What smells so wonderful?" Rose asked. Erin looked up at her.

"It's Mama's recipe for applesauce cake." Elizabeth replied before Erin could open her mouth. Cindy crossed her arms.

"Olivia was going to teach me how to make it before she left for Arizona." Cindy said.

"Do you want me to teach you?" Elizabeth asked and Cindy looked at her.

"You'd do that Elizabeth?" Cindy questioned and Elizabeth nodded.

"Sure. Since school is over for Christmas, I really don't have too much to do. And this way it will always stay in the Walton family; because you can tell Ginny when she's old enough." Elizabeth replied. Just then, Jason walked in with John Curtis and Virginia.

"Come here Ginny." Cindy said. Then Virginia toddled over to her and Cindy scooped her daughter up into her arms. Then she looked at Elizabeth and laughed. "I think Ben and I wouldn't mind if she waited to grow up." Elizabeth laughed.

"Mama used to say that about me."

"It's because you're the baby Elizabeth." Erin replied and ran her hand over Elizabeth's head.

"Anyway, I'll help you make an applesauce cake."

"Here, let me hold Virginia." Rose said. Cindy handed Virginia to her and then looked at Jason. Rose took Virginia upstairs.

"Have you been to Ike's?" Cindy asked. "Was there anything from Ben?"

"I'm sorry Cindy, but no; Ike said there wasn't any mail for us today." Jason replied. Cindy's face dropped. Erin walked over and hugged her from the side.

"I'm sorry Cindy. It'll be alright." Erin replied and wrapped her arm through Cindy's. Jonesy and Mary Ellen walked in laughing.

"Well, well," Elizabeth smiled, "Mary Ellen and Jonesy." Jonesy looked at her and smiled.

"Hello everyone." Jonesy stated.

"Mama!" John Curtis exclaimed and ran over to her. Mary Ellen picked him up.

"How's my big boy?" Then she smiled. "Do I smell an applesauce cake?" They nodded.

"Yeah. We're making one to make it feel like Mama's here." Elizabeth replied. Mary Ellen nodded.

"Well, it's not the first Christmas without Mama." She stated.

"I remember the first Christmas without Mama." Erin piped in. "But at least we can call her and talk to her on Christmas Day. Daddy too." Elizabeth sighed.

"It won't be the same without them and Grandma, Grandpa and John Boy; but we'll make it. Even Ben's gone."

"But this year we have Ginny, Cindy, Jonesy and Paul." When Mary Ellen mentioned Paul, Erin turned red.

"I wish I didn't have to work on Christmas Eve. I'm not sure what J.D. Pickett is even going to do. He's talking people away from their families on Christmas." Erin stated upset.

"I wouldn't go if I were you." Mary Ellen said. Erin stared at her.

"I can't do that Mary Ellen!" Erin exclaimed.

"Sure you can. What's he going to do? If he fired you his business would fall apart. He knows that." Mary Ellen responded. Erin nodded.

"Well…" Erin considered it. Then the door opened and Paul walked in. "Paul!" She exclaimed and walked over to him.

"Hi Erin." Paul replied. She hugged him. "It's nice to see you all." He nodded.

"Paul." Jason said. Then he paused. "I should really get to the Dew Drop." Jason shook Paul's hand and then walked out of the room.

"Bye Jason." Erin said.

* * *

><p>A little while later, Mary Ellen walked into Mama and Daddy's room. Elizabeth was sitting on the bed.<p>

"I thought I heard noise in here. Whatcha doin' Elizabeth?" Mary Ellen stood by the side of the bed. Elizabeth looked up at her.

"I'm just in here trying to remember all I can about Mama and Daddy." Elizabeth replied. Mary Ellen sat down next to her and put her arm around Elizabeth. She took a deep breath.

"I know it's difficult to not have Mama and Daddy around. We are trying to be there for you-"

"But it's not enough." Elizabeth interjected. "I love you and Jason, Erin, Ben and Jim Bob; but you aren't mama and Daddy." Mary Ellen laid her head against Elizabeth's.

"I know." She paused. "There are a lot of questions I have that I wish Mama were here to answer. There are things about my life and raising John Curtis and so many things about Jonesy." Mary Ellen stated.

"You're a great mother to John Curtis." Elizabeth said.

"You think so?" Mary Ellen asked. Elizabeth nodded.

"You're a great sister too." Elizabeth replied.

"Well thanks Elizabeth." Mary Ellen stood up. "You're wise beyond your years. You are growing up so fast."

"Hey, you aren't that much older than me Mary Ellen." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"I was seven when you were born." Mary Ellen smiled. "This applesauce cake is done if you want some." Elizabeth looked at her.

"I'm sure I'll be down soon. But right now I just want to sit here." Mary Ellen opened the door. "Mary Ellen?"

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you about Drew?" Mary Ellen walked back over to the bed.

"What's going on with Drew? You guys haven't started doing anything have you?" Mary Ellen asked. Elizabeth shook her head.

"No." Elizabeth replied. "I was just wondering about young men. Since Mama isn't here I have to ask somebody and you were married to Curt before he passed away." Mary Ellen nodded.

"I understand that. What is it you want to know?" Mary Ellen asked. Elizabeth shrugged.

"I'm not even sure." She sighed.

"Elizabeth?" Mary Ellen pushed.

"I believe I truly do love Drew, but I'm not sure." Mary Ellen sighed.

"Elizabeth, you're sixteen. Nothing says you have to get married anytime soon."

"But you got married at eighteen and Paul and Erin seem to be pretty serious. I'm the next one."

"Is that what you're worried about? Mama and daddy won't be upset if you don't get married in the next year or two." Mary Ellen stated. Elizabeth looked up at her.

"I think I will have some of that applesauce cake."

* * *

><p>Several days later, Cindy was watching Virginia and John Curtis when Jim Bob walked in with an envelope. Cindy walked over to him.<p>

"Is that what I think it is?" She asked. Jim Bob shrugged.

"I'm not sure what you're looking for." Jim Bob replied. Cindy swatted at him.

"Oh Jim Bob." She replied.

"It's a letter from John Boy." Jim Bob said.

"Oh." Cindy said quietly. Jason walked over.

"Did you say you had a letter from John Boy?" He asked. Jim Bob handed him the letter. Jason tore the envelope opened.

"_Dear family,_

_I won't be able to come home for Christmas. The newspaper needs me. Kiss grandma for me. I love you all and can't wait for the next chance to come home. I'm sorry that I can't come back._

_Sincerely,_

_John Walton, Jr."_

Elizabeth scoffed. Cindy looked at her.

"What's the matter?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "He can't even let us call him John Boy anymore. I figured he wouldn't be home for Christmas." Elizabeth ran up the stairs as the door opened.

"What's wrong with her?" Erin asked.

"John Boy won't be home for Christmas." Cindy stated. Erin leaned in close to Paul.

"It won't be Christmas with Mama, Daddy, Grandma, Grandpa and John Boy." Erin stated. "Christmas Eve is tomorrow." Erin could feel the tension in the room. "Jim Bob, why don't we take Ginny and John Curtis out to make snow angels?"

"I don't want Ginny outside right now. It's too cold." Cindy said.

"I don't think John Curtis should go out either. I don't want him getting sick." Mary Ellen stated.

"Oh Mary Ellen, Johnny can go out and have fun." Jonesy stated. Mary Ellen looked at him and crossed her arms.

"I don't want him outside Jonesy." Mary Ellen picked him up and walked upstairs.

"Merry Christmas." Erin said. She crossed her arms and Paul wrapped his arms around her.

"Christmas can be a stressful time Erin. Come on, let's go take a walk." Paul took Erin's hand and they walked outside.

"I wish they would just quit playing around and get married." Jason stated. Cindy nodded.

"I think she's upset because of everything that happened with Ashley." Cindy replied and Jason agreed.

* * *

><p>Paul and Erin were walking in the woods.<p>

"What's wrong Paul?" Erin asked and Paul laughed.

"Nothing's wrong. I love you; can't I just walk around with you?" Erin laughed.

"I guess so." When they got to the mill, they saw a car pull up in front of the house.

"Who's that?" Paul asked.

"I don't know." Erin responded. When they got closer to the house, they saw Grandma standing by the house.

"Grandma!" Erin ran over and hugged her. The car had dropped Grandma off and then drove off.

"Erin." Grandma smiled. Then she looked at Paul. "Who-who is?"

"Grandma, this is Paul." He shook her hand.

"Mrs. Walton, you have a wonderful family; and a beautiful and amazing granddaughter."

"Three… Three." Grandma said. Paul nodded.

"Yes, Mary Ellen, Erin and Elizabeth are all amazing young women." Paul smiled.

"Let's get you inside Grandma." Erin and Paul helped Grandma inside the house. "Everybody look who's here." Cindy and Jason were in the living room. Rose, Mary Ellen and Elizabeth were in the kitchen. Everybody turned to look at Erin.

"Grandma!" Mary Ellen and Elizabeth said in unison. They walked over and hugged her.

"My girls." Grandma laughed.

"Hi Grandma." Cindy said. Grandma took her hands in her own and nodded. Jason hugged her.

"It's great to see you Grandma."

"Ben? Jim Bob?" With that, Cindy's face fell.

"Ben it's home yet Grandma. We haven't heard from him."

"Oh." Grandma replied. Then, Jim Bob walked in the front door.

"Jim Bob." Jason said. Grandma turned around.

"Hello Jim Bob." Grandma said slowly.

"Merry Christmas." Jim Bob replied. He hugged her.

"Well, I think I should be going." Jonesy said. "Come on Paul." They could tell that this was a time that the family needed to be alone together. Paul and Jonesy walked out of the front door.

"I think I will just take Ginny upstairs. It's time for her bath anyway." Cindy said and picked up Virginia before walking up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Christmas Eve seemed to be uneventful. Erin ended up working at the Pickett plant and Mary Ellen had to go to the hospital. Elizabeth and Cindy sat with Virginia and John Curtis. Grandma walked in.<p>

"John Curtis." Grandma said. He turned around in Elizabeth's lap to face her. Just then, the door opened and Ben walked in.

"Hi everybody." Ben said. At first, nobody noticed him; but then Cindy looked over at him as he stood her.

"BEN!" Cindy jumped up and hugged him. She kissed him. "What are you doing here?" She let go of him and looked into his eyes. "Oh I don't care as long as you aren't leaving again." Cindy grabbed a hold of Ben and didn't let him go. He laughed.

"Cindy, Cindy, Cindy. I'm not going anywhere." Ben smiled. "I'm home permanently. The war is over and I'm not going anywhere anymore." Ben pulled away from Cindy, looked down and saw Virginia. "Ginny! Come to daddy." Ben leaned down and picked up Virginia. "It's great to see you! I love you." Ben kissed her. Ben held Virginia in one arm and wrapped his other arm around Cindy. "This is the reason I wanted to be home so much; my family." Ben kissed Cindy's cheek. Elizabeth walked over to Ben and hugged him.

"It's good to see you. We've missed you." Elizabeth stated. Ben hugged her.

"I've missed you all so much too. I didn't know if I'd ever see you again." Ben started to say. Then Cindy hugged him.

"We didn't think so either. I'm so glad to have you home." Cindy said. She was starting to cry.

* * *

><p>Later on, Erin and Mary Ellen walked in together. They were laughing.<p>

"Hi guys." Ben stood up. Mary Ellen and Erin both stared at him.

"Ben!" Erin squealed. She rushed over and hugged him. "How long have you been home?" Ben laughed as he hugged his older sister.

"Not very long at all."

"Where are Jason and Jim Bob?" Mary Ellen asked.

"Jim Bob hasn't come home yet and Jason is upstairs." Elizabeth replied. Mary Ellen walked over and hugged Ben.

"I'm so glad to have you home." Mary Ellen said. "Christmas without Mama, Daddy and John Boy was difficult enough; but I'm glad to have you and Grandma home with us." Ben nodded.

"I'm glad to be home. I'd rather spend Christmas here with you rather than in the seas." Ben stated. They all nodded. Rose walked out of the kitchen.

"Come on everybody! It's time for dinner!" Rose exclaimed. They walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"Everything smells wonderful Rose." Ben stated.

"A beautiful Christmas dinner." Mary Ellen said. They all sat around the table. Cindy put Virginia in her high chair and Mary Ellen put John Curtis in his. Jason came down the stairs.

"What's going on?" Jason asked.

"It's time for Christmas dinner." Elizabeth stated. Jason came and sat down at the table. They all gathered to eat. They held hands before the food. "Can I say grace?" They all nodded.

"Sure Elizabeth." Cindy said. Elizabeth bowed her head.

"Dear Lord, we thank you for this food that you put before us and for the family that is here to share it with us. I ask that you be with those who can't be with us today, Mama, daddy, John Boy, grandpa. I hope they have a wonderful Christmas just like ours. I want to thank you for allowing Ben and Grandma to come home. I was worried that Christmas wasn't going to be very special with everybody gone; but you've proven to me that it can be. I thank you for the blessings on our family Lord. In the last year you've given us Ginny, and brought Jonesy and Paul in our lives and I thank you for that. Amen."


	6. Little House- A Family Christmas

**A/N: This takes place during Season 8.**

Almanzo and Laura were riding through Walnut Grove on their way to Charles and Caroline's one evening. It was about three days before Christmas.

"Smell that air Beth." Almanzo smiled looking at Laura and their infant daughter, Rose. Laura laughed.

"What smell? It's the same as it's always been."

"No, it's different. We can smell Christmas." Almanzo replied. He reached for Laura's hand and squeezed it. They rode down the road towards town. Almanzo looked at the horses. "Easy there." He pulled the reins. "Slow down." He grasped the reins firmly. The horses slowed but continued to tread down the road. Laura held Rose close to her chest because the wind was strong and very cold. About ten minutes later, the little house came into view.

"Oh, Manly." Almanzo stopped the horses right in front of the house. Caroline walked outside.

"Charles! Charles, they're here!" Caroline walked over and took Rose from Laura so she could get out of the wagon.

"I'll go put the horses in the barn." Almanzo said with a smile. Caroline couldn't stop smiling.

"Alright." She laughed. Caroline and Laura headed towards the house as Almanzo took the horses into the barn.

"This little girl is so cold. Aren't you Rose? Let's go sit in front of the fire." Caroline held Rose and rocked her in the chair by the fire. Adam, Mary, Carrie and Grace all sat around the table.

"Mary! Adam!" Laura exclaimed. Mary chuckled.

"Same old Laura." She said and then Laura laughed.

"Where are Pa and Albert?" Laura asked.

"Pa went to get some firewood from the barn." Carrie said.

"You and Grace should be going up stairs; you need to study." Caroline said to Carrie.

"Yes Ma." Carrie replied. She and Grace stood and climbed the ladder to get into the loft. Carrie let Grace go first and helped her all the way up. Adam stood up and walked over to Caroline. He took a long look at Rose before looking back at Laura.

"You have a beautiful child Laura."

"Thank you." Laura nodded. Mary moved in her seat.

"What does she look like Ma?" Caroline's smile was a mile long as she spoke of her only grandchild.

"She has light red, almost brown hair like Laura's and she has the bluest eyes I've ever seen." Caroline looked up at Mary, even though Mary didn't know it. "The only eyes I've seen like that before are yours Mary." Mary laughed.

"My eyes? I'm sure you're mistaken Ma. She probably has Almanzo's since Laura's are green." Caroline shook her head.

"They're yours Mary." Laura stated. Adam took a good look at Rose and then at Mary.

"Very similar." Adam sat down next to Mary and she swatted him with her arm.

"All babies have the bluest eyes." She smiled. "I wonder what our baby's eyes looked like Adam." Mary chuckled. "Even if he'd have lived I wouldn't know what he looked like."

"Mary." Adam said. From the way he said it, it was obvious that he was hurt by it.

"It's true and you know it. You got your sight back. I'm not sure if I'll ever see again!" With that, Mary stood up and walked out of the house. Adam looked at Caroline bewildered. Caroline nodded as If she understood.

"I'll talk to her Adam."

"I'm not sure what's going on with her. She was fine when we left New York." Adam stated.

"Sometimes traveling affects people differently. Then, the holidays aren't always easy." Caroline said. Adam nodded. She was right; but that didn't stop him from being confused about Mary. She's never been like everybody else; that's one thing he loves about her. Then Charles and Albert walked through the door.

"It sure is cold." Charles said. Albert looked between Laura and Adam.

"Where is Almanzo taking Mary?" He asked motioning toward the door.

"Mary!" Adam exclaimed.

"I think it would be best to wait for Almanzo and Mary to get back here." Caroline stated. Laura nodded. Carrie and Grace looked over the railing of the loft.

"What's the matter Ma?" Carrie asked.

"It's nothing Carrie. Go back to your studies." Carrie walked away from the railing.

"Should we go look for her?" Adam asked.

"If she's mad Adam it's not a good idea to chase her. She has her Ma's temper." Charles said looking at Caroline and they both laughed.

"So, how long are we going to wait?" Caroline sighed and went to lay Rose down in the trundle bed by her and Charles's bed.

"Adam, are you insistent on finding Mary?" He turned to his mother-in-law surprised by her tone.

"Yes." He replied. "There are only three days before Christmas and I don't want to spend it without her." Caroline nodded.

"I understand that." She replied.

"Pa, why don't you, Albert and Adam to go our home and see if you can find them; while Ma, Carrie, Grace, Rose and I stay here?" Charles nodded. Carrie rushed down the railing.

"I wanna go Pa!" Carrie exclaimed. Charles looked at her.

"Carrie, you need to stay here with your Ma. The snow is coming down hard. Adam, Albert and I will be back before you know it." With that, Charles, Adam and Albert walked out of the door. Laura hugged Caroline.

"What's going to happen Ma?"

"I don't know. Caroline said softly. "Mary got upset and I'm sure that Almanzo probably took her to Nellie's or your home for just a little while. Laura nodded.

"I'm sure Manly didn't mean to upset Adam."

"I know he didn't Laura." Caroline hugged Laura from the side and leaned her head up against Laura's.

* * *

><p>"Here we are. Home sweet home." Almanzo said.<p>

"Thank you Almanzo. I'd appreciate it greatly if you could show me to the bed? I'd really like some rest." Mary replied.

"Sure." Almanzo nodded. "Wouldn't you feel more comfortable at Nellie's?" Mary chuckled.

"I know Mrs. Oleson has the hotel open for visitors to Walnut Grove, but I would much rather stay here with you, Laura and Rose." Almanzo laughed.

"I understand what you're saying." Almanzo looked outside. "It's really snowing heavily out there now. I can't even see the barn." Almanzo walked over to Mary. "I'll take you into the extra room. This was Eliza Jane's room." Almanzo opened the door and walked Mary over to the bed. "This is the bed. The window is behind you. The dresser is next to the window and I'll leave the door open in case you need anything." Almanzo said. Mary nodded. She gripped her suitcase.

"Thank you so much. I am just going to change into my nightgown and then take a short nap." Mary stated.

"Alright." Almanzo nodded and closed the door to leave Mary to change. When the door closed Mary took off her dress and changed into her nightgown. Then she got into bed.

* * *

><p>Almanzo was in the sitting room reading the newspaper when there was a knock at the door. When he opened it, he saw his father-in-law and brother-in-laws at the door.<p>

"Charles, Adam, Albert." Almanzo said.

"Do you have Mary here with you?" Charles asked.

"Yeah, she's taking a nap." Almanzo replied. Adam walked into the house.

"Why do you have Mary?" Adam asked angrily. Almanzo was truly surprised. He wasn't sure what to say at first.

"She wanted me to bring her to the house. We weren't running off together." Almanzo finally stated.

"We didn't believe you were." Albert said Adam looked truly upset. When the door opened to the bedroom, everybody looked at it and saw Mary walk out.

"Mary?" Adam rushed over and hugged her.

"Adam? What are you doing here?" Mary asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Mary turned away.

"I'm sorry Adam. I was upset. Maybe I shouldn't have left." Adam held her close.

"It's alright Mary. I'm sorry. It's my fault."

"Who else is here?" Mary asked.

"Your Pa and Albert are here too." Mary turned her head.

"Pa?" Charles walked over and touched her shoulders.

"I'm right here darlin." Charles replied. Mary touched his hand.

"Pa, I'm so scared." Mary whispered. Charles held her.

"I know. It'll be alright Mary." She held onto Charles.

"Should we be heading back to the little house with Ma and Laura?" Albert asked. Charles, Almanzo and Adam looked outside as the slow poured out of the sky. Charles opened the door and tried to walk outside. He got off the porch, but couldn't go much further. When he came back in, he was covered with snow.

"I can't see the barn. The snow is too deep. We're stuck here until the snow stops."

"What if it doesn't?" Mary asked quietly.

"It will Mary. It will." Albert said trying to encourage his older sister. She smiled.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Thanks Albert." Mary said. She walked over to him and squeezed his hand.

"Are you going to change out of your nightgown?" Albert laughed. Mary chuckled too.

"I guess I should."

"Would you like some help Mrs. Kendall?" Adam asked. Mary turned his direction.

"Adam!" Mary exclaimed. She walked back into the bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Where are Pa, Adam and Albert?" Laura asked. She was pacing in the floor of the house.<p>

"It'll be alright Laura." Caroline replied. She smiled and hugged her.

"I'm just so scared Ma." Laura walked over to the window. "The snow is coming down really hard out there."

"I'm sure they've already found Mary and Almanzo." Caroline said. Just then, Rose started crying and Laura went and picked her up.

"Don't cry Rose. Mama's here for you." Laura whispered. Carrie walked down the ladder with Grace.

"Can I see Rose?" Carrie asked. Laura looked at Rose and then down at Carrie.

"If you're really careful;" Laura said. Then she looked around. "Where are James and Cassandra?"

"When the storm started they were out at the home of a friend of theirs from school. I'm not sure when they'll be home. Probably when the snow storm is over; I hope they don't try to come home in this awful storm." Caroline said.

"So it will just be the five of us for Christmas?" Laura asked. Caroline sighed.

"I'm not sure Laura. It could be." Caroline replied. Laura looked at the floor. "Don't worry Laura. I'm sure it will be alright. We still have three days until Christmas." Laura handed Rose to Carrie and walked up the ladder to the loft and stared out the window. When would her Pa get home? Would it be before Christmas? What about Manly? It was Rose's first Christmas.

* * *

><p>It didn't stop snowing until Christmas Eve. Charles and Almanzo went out to feed the horses that morning and then realized the snow had stopped. When they were about halfway to the barn Almanzo stopped.<p>

"Mr. Ingalls," He said. Charles stopped and looked at her.

"Yeah," Charles looked around. "Let's go home." They walked into the barn and fed the horses. After that, they went back into the house. Albert was in the kitchen eating breakfast. Mary was at the stove.

"We have great news." Almanzo stated. Mary and Albert looked towards him.

"It's stopped snowing." Charles said. "We can go home." Mary's face lit up.

"Really Pa?"

"Yes." Charles nodded. He went over and hugged Mary.

"I can't wait to see Ma, Laura, Carrie and Grace again." Mary said. This struck a chord with Charles and he fought to hold back tears. There were many times that Charles didn't think about Mary's being blind and just thought of her as his Mary; but it was a time like this that brought it all back to his mind.

"Yeah." He replied. Adam walked into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Adam we can go home." Mary said with a smile. Albert looked at Charles.

"Can we stop and get Cassandra and James?" Charles nodded.

"Your Ma would like that."

* * *

><p>Laura was starting to get worried. It had been two days and no sign of her family. Rose was fast asleep and Laura was sitting at the table when she heard horses outside. She looked at her Ma.<p>

"Who could that be?" Laura asked. Caroline opened the door and rushed out. Laura looked through the window to see her Pa's wagon! She jumped up and rushed outside. Almanzo was leaning against one of the horses smiling. Laura rushed over and hugged him. He picked her up.

"Merry Christmas Beth."

"Merry Christmas Manly." Laura replied. He kissed her.

"You all must be freezing!" Caroline exclaimed helping James and Cassandra out of the wagon. They both rushed into the house after hugging Caroline. Then Caroline hugged Mary.

"It's great to see you again. I was afraid you all wouldn't be home until after Christmas." Caroline said.

"I felt the same way. I'm glad we can all be here together for Christmas." Charles pulled Caroline close.

"Merry Christmas darlin."

**A/N: I know Laura and Almanzo's house was destroyed in "_Days of Sunshine, Days of Shadow_" but please ignore that for this story =) **

**Merry Christmas readers! Or Happy Hanukkah =) **


	7. Diff'rent Strokes- Arnold and Santa

**A/N: This is Arnold and Willis's first Christmas with Mr. Drummond, Kimberly and Mrs. Garrett.**

Kimberly and Mrs. Garrett were hanging Christmas decorations in the living room when Arnold and Willis walked in the front door.

"Hey Kimberly, Mrs. Garrett." Arnold said.

"Well hey fellas. I got a snack waiting in the kitchen." Mrs. Garrett replied. Arnold rushed into the kitchen making Kimberly, Mrs. Garrett and Willis laugh.

"He likes his snacks." Willis shrugged. Arnold walked in with a glass of milk.

"Are you ready for Christmas?" Kimberly asked Arnold. "Have you written your letter to Santa yet?" Arnold crossed his arms.

"What'chu talkin' 'bout Kimberly?" Arnold asked and they laughed.

"Don't you know who Santa Claus is?" Mrs. Garrett asked. Willis shook his head.

"In Harlem, Santa Claus isn't really talked about." Willis stated.

"Wait a minute, who is this… Santa Claus?" Arnold asked. Mr. Drummond walked in.

"Hi daddy." Kimberly ran over and hugged him.

"Hi sweetheart." Mr. Drummond replied. He looked at the other three. "Hello boys, Mrs. Garrett."

"Hello Mr. Drummond." Mrs. Garrett said with a smile.

"Wait just a second. Nobody's answered my question yet. Who is Santa?" Arnold asked. He was getting frustrated. It's hard being the youngest. Mr. Drummond scooped Arnold up and sat on the couch. Kimberly sat next to him and Willis sat on the arm of the couch. Mrs. Garrett stood by them.

"Santa Claus is a man who lives up north and brings presents to all the good boys and girls all over the world." Mr. Drummond said. Kimberly smiled at her dad.

"He always brings the greatest stuff. Everything you could ever want." Kimberly said. This was depressing Arnold.

"I'm a good kid, why hasn't Santa ever come to me?" Arnold asked.

"Arnold, Santa just may not have had our address. A lot of people in Harlem never met Santa. But he told Mama all about you. Remember she used to buy us stuff." Willis said. Arnold thought about that.

"Oh yeah." Arnold smiled. That perked him right back up.

"Would you like to go meet Santa?" Kimberly asked.

"Where is he?" Arnold asked. He just about jumped off the couch. Mr. Drummond laughed. Kimberly giggled.

"Well, the real Santa Claus lives in the North Pole, but Santa has helpers all over the city." Kimberly said.

"Really? Let's go!" Arnold jumped up making everybody laugh. Mrs. Garrett touched his shoulders.

"It's too late now Arnold. I'm sure you can go tomorrow. Today is only the eighteenth of December. We still have a full week until Christmas." Mrs. Garrett tried to reason with him.

"Daddy, can we go for a walk tomorrow? I love all the lights on 5th Avenue. It's so pretty and I don't get to see it very often." Kimberly asked and Mr. Drummond nodded.

"Sure. That's when Arnold can meet Santa."

"But you said that's not the real Santa Claus." Arnold said.

"I know. The actual Santa Claus spends every day in the North Pole; but you can tell your wishes to his helpers and those ideas go straight to the real Santa." Mr. Drummond responded. Willis and Kimberly looked at each other. Neither of them were young enough or naïve enough to believe in Santa Claus, but they are doing all of this for Arnold.

* * *

><p>The next day, Arnold was up early in the morning. Earlier than the time the sun came up. When the others got up he was very excited. Arnold went into his bedroom and put on his suit. He walked over and grabbed his fishbowl.<p>

"Hey Abraham! I get to go see Santa today and see what this whole thing is all about." Arnold said excitedly.

"Arnold?" Mr. Drummond called. "Arnold?" He knocked on the door of the boys' bedroom door.

"Come on in Mr. D. Arnold said. He put Abraham back on the desk. When Mr. Drummond walked in he laughed. He was wearing a sweater and jeans while Arnold had on a suit and tie.

"Come here Arnold." Mr. Drummond sat on Willis's bed. Arnold sat down next to him.

"You don't have to wear that suit. Kimberly, Willis, Mrs. Garrett and I are wearing comfortable clothes." Arnold looked down.

"This is too much." Arnold stated. Mr. Drummond laughed.

"Maybe." Mr. Drummond responded. Arnold jumped up and changed his clothes quickly. Mr. Drummond stood up and walked towards the door. "Come down when you're ready Arnold." Then he walked out of the room. Arnold took off his suit and put it back on the hanger. He opened his dresser and pulled out a sweatshirt. Then, when he put his suit back in the close he pulled out a pair of jeans. When he changed his clothes he opened the door and walked downstairs. Kimberly and Willis were standing at the end of the stairs.

"Hey Arnold. Ready to go?" Kimberly asked.

"You bet!" Arnold exclaimed. He rushed down the stairs. Kimberly laughed at her baby brother.

"Come on everybody. Let's go." Mr. Drummond said. Then they walked out of the apartment and into the hallway.

* * *

><p>"Oh look at that!" Willis exclaimed.<p>

"Can we go see the ice skaters daddy? Please?" Kimberly pleaded. Mr. Drummond nodded.

"Yes. After Arnold meets Santa Claus we can go." He wrapped his arm around her. Kimberly smiled.

"What ice skaters?" Willis asked.

"At Rockefeller Center. Then we can go past St. Patrick's Cathedral." Kimberly replied. They walked and walked until they got to just the right spot to meet Santa. Arnold stood there.

"Santa Claus ain't here! Are you lying to me Mr. D?" Arnold asked, but what he didn't see was a Santa snuck up behind him.

"Ho ho ho." The jolly Santa bellowed. "Now just who are you little boy?" He sat down and Arnold stood before him.

"I'm Arnold Jackson." He said.

"Well, hello there Arnold." He replied with a smile.

"You're supposed to sit on his lap Arnold." Kimberly stated. Arnold looked at Santa and then up at his sister.

"I'm fine right here." Arnold replied.

"Well Arnold, tell me what you would like for Christmas." Arnold stood there for a minute. As an eight year old boy there were a lot of things running through his mind. Finally Arnold spoke.

"Why should I tell you?" Santa chuckled. He dealt with skeptical kids every day.

"Because what you tell me will come true."

"What'chu talkin' 'bout Santa?" Arnold stood there with his arms crossed. Then he paused. "Well, I want a new dress for Mrs. Garrett so she can look real pretty when she's away from our house and out with her boyfriends." Mrs. Garrett laughed and blushed.

"Arnold." She touched his shoulder, but he didn't stop talking.

"I want a hairbrush and mirror set for my sister Kimberly to take back to her private school because I accidently broke her other one. I need something, anything, good for my brother Willis so he won't be such a grouch and I want a wife or ever a girlfriend for Mr. D. because he's awfully lonely."

"Is that all?" Arnold pondered that thought for a moment.

"I also want a playmate for Abraham."

"Abraham?" He asked. Arnold looked at him.

"My goldfish."

"Oh yes, I knew that." He laughed. "Well Arnold Jackson, I can assure you, because of your generosity you showed towards the others in your family; you will have a great Christmas."

"Thanks Santa Claus." Arnold hugged him and smile wider than he had in a while.

"Didn't you want anything for yourself Arnold?" Willis asked.

"Yeah; how about it Arnold?" Kimberly pressed.

"The only things I want is to see Ma again." Arnold replied. Then he ran past Mr. Drummond and rushed into the apartment building.

**A/N: If you don't know, Arnold and Willis are two young black boys living with Mr. Drummond who is pretty wealthy and his daughter Kimberly who aren't. They started living together after the boys' mother died and since she was Mr. D's housekeeper the boys went to go live with him. It's a sweet story. **

**Merry Christmas Everybody! =)**

**Chapter 4 I didn't think could be anything BUT _The Facts of Life_ seeing as how Mrs. Garrett was in both and that FOL was a spin off from Diff'rent Strokes =)**


	8. Facts of Life- Christmas at Eastland

**A/N: This takes place during Season four.**

Blair walked downstairs from their bedroom. It was dark and cold in the kitchen. This was the last day at Eastland before they all left for Christmas. Today was the school Christmas party. This year, the senior girls had convinced Mr. Parker to let them have a party. She came downstairs just for a moment to look for her hair brush. When she didn't find it, she slid back up the stairs. She would just use Jo's or Natalie's; with as much as she hated the idea. As she was walking up the stairs she walked past Mrs. Garrett.

"Blair?" She asked sleepily.

"Yeah." Blair replied.

"Why are you up so early?" Mrs. Garrett questioned.

"I was looking for my hairbrush." Blair responded.

"Oh." Without much else said, Mrs. Garrett walked into the kitchen and turned on the lights and Blair went back upstairs. When she got into the bedroom, she turned on the light. Everybody was still sleeping, but Blair saw a tan handle coming from under the pile of stuff Jo had used the day before on her motorcycle.

"Jo!" Blair hollered as she rushed over and grabbed her brush. It was covered in oil and grease. Blair dropped it into the trash can. It made a loud banging sound as it fell.

"Wh-what's going on?" Tootie asked sitting up.

"Jo used my hairbrush on her motorbike." Blair exclaimed. Jo sat up.

"It's a motorcycle Blair." Jo replied irritated. "And I didn't use it; I didn't even realize it was there." Blair crossed her arms.

"Oh sure; my brush just happened to land under your filthy rags." Blair stated.

"Blair." Jo warned. Natalie sat up. Now the whole room was wide awake.

"What's going on?" Natalie asked. Blair glared at Jo.

"She stole my hairbrush and used it to clean her towel." Jo rolled her eyes.

"I have an idea. Jo, why don't you just buy here a new one?" Natalie asked climbing out of bed and walking over to them.

"No! I didn't take her stupid brush." Jo said. Blair laughed.

"She couldn't afford it anyway Natalie. It's a monogrammed, hand crafted brush. It cost my father five hundred dollars." Blair exaggerated. Jo scoffed. She stood up and walked over to the dresser and pulled out a stack of bills and handed them to Blair.

"That should be $300. I'll get the rest to you when I can." Jo replied.

"I really need it all Jo." Blair stated and Jo scoffed again.

"That's all I have right now Blair. I'll get the rest of it to you later." Blair sighed.

"Alright." She responded. Then the door opened.

"Girls, we have to prepare breakfast for everybody. Get up and let's go." Mrs. Garrett said. Natalie went over to her dresser and started to dress.

"We're out of school and we still have to work." Blair grumbled.

"It's fine Blair. After today we get to go back home." Jo stated. Blair nodded.

"I guess you're right." She replied. Then Blair closed the door. Tootie hopped off the top bunk of the bed and went to change her clothes.

* * *

><p>When the girls got downstairs it was pretty busy with the other girls eating and walking around.<p>

"Why are all these girls still here?" Tootie asked. Natalie shrugged.

"Mr. Parker said we could go home, but who wants to miss the Christmas party?" Natalie asked. Blair and Jo both looked at her.

"I thought you didn't celebrate Christmas Natalie." Blair said and Natalie shrugged.

"I don't. I'm Jewish, but I still like being with my friends." Natalie responded. She hugged Tootie from the side. Mrs. Garrett walked over.

"Girls, I could use your help. Natalie, please go into the kitchen and get that tray for me." She said. Natalie walked into the kitchen like Mrs. Garrett asked and got the tray with scrambled eggs. When she came back in, Jo walked over to help her. They started serving breakfast. Mrs. Garrett made eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, French toast and waffles.

"It all smells great Mrs. G." Jo stated. Mrs. Garrett nodded.

"It does, doesn't it?" She smiled like a proud peacock. They all smiled. About forty-five minutes after they started serving breakfast Mr. Parker walked in. "Hello Mr. Parker." He nodded.

"Hello Mrs. Garrett, girls."

"Hi Mr. Parker." He nodded, and then looked at Mrs. Garrett.

"Not all the girls are up yet, so I figured we could do the gift exchange at ten thirty and then send the girls home. Many parents will be here at eleven." Mrs. Garrett nodded.

"I think that's a good idea Mr. Parker." He walked away and she looked at the girls. "I'm ready to take the train back to Wisconsin and go see Raymond." They smiled.

"I'm ready to go home too. I think I may even go see Ellen." Natalie replied.

"My old man couldn't be happier that I'm coming home for a visit." Jo said.

"I can't wait to get back to Washington. I want to see my parents and my brother." Tootie stated.

* * *

><p>It was loud in the commons when the girls stirred around during the gift exchange. Each girl was supposed to buy one gift. The four girls were sitting at a table in the kitchen. They each had an unopened gift in front of them. They had already done the exchange with the whole school; but they also had a private gift exchange for just the four of them.<p>

"Tootie, open yours first. You're the youngest." Jo stated.

"Okay." Tootie wearily opened the gift. When she unwrapped it, there was just a box. She popped the box opened to find a book of Shakespeare monologues.

"Oh Natalie. It's great!" Tootie exclaimed and hugged her. "I can't wait to start memorizing these for auditions."

"My best friend- the actress." Natalie said and laughed. She hugged Tootie.

"Open yours Nat." Blair said. Natalie whipped the paper off her box to find a typewriter. She looked at Jo.

"How'd you afford this?" Jo shrugged.

"I fixed it for that store here in Peakskill a few months ago and when they got ready to get rid of it they told me I could have it." Jo replied. Natalie couldn't take her eyes off of it.

"It's gorgeous. Practically like new." Natalie said and Jo smiled.

"Open yours Jo." Tootie said. It was obvious that Natalie and Tootie knew what it was because they were moving in their seats. Jo picked it up. It was pretty light. She took off the paper to see a motorcycle helmet. Jo looked at Blair.

"Blair?"

"Your old helmet was getting worn and you do need to be safe." Blair replied. Jo nodded.

'I guess I did need one." Jo responded.

"Well, go on Blair." Natalie said. Tootie had gotten this for Blair and she had been so secretive about it. "I'm ready to see this gift. Blair opened it to see a beautiful royal blue dress.

"It's great Tootie!" Blair went over and hugged her. "Did you make this?" Tootie nodded. "I'll wear it on Christmas Day." Tootie beamed. It was a velvety material and had three quarter length sleeves and almost touched the floor.

"Do you really like it?" Tootie asked and Blair nodded. Mrs. Garrett walked in.

"Girls, we need to leave soon. Do you have your suitcases?"

"Yes Mrs. Garrett." Blair replied with a nod. They stood up and hugged each other.

"Bye Jo, Blair, Natalie." Tootie said.

"Merry Christmas." Blair stated.

"Bye."

"Happy Hanukkah." Natalie said and they laughed. This was the ending to a great semester.

**Merry Christmas Everybody! =)**


	9. Gimme A Break!- First Christmas

**A/N: This takes place during Season One.**

Nell and the girls were putting up the Christmas tree as their father walked in. Thirteen year old Samantha was really into decorating and she was almost stepping on top of Nell. At fifteen, Julie was helping but she had lost some interest. Then seventeen year old Katie practically just stood there watching while occasionally putting an ornament on the tree.

"Hey dad."

"Well hi Chief."

"Hello daddy." Carl Kanisky, chief of police, nodded.

"Hi Nell, girls." He put his gun in the lock box in the closet. After getting a drink, he walked over to them. "What are you doing?"

"Making sandwiches." Nell sighed. "What does it look like?"

"Put that stuff back. Take the tree down." He said. Then all three of the girls looked at him.

"But dad, it's Christmas." Julie stated.

"I don't care. I don't want to have to stare at that dumb tree and all those decorations for several weeks."

"But daddy," Samantha started to say.

"No more arguing! That's enough." He stormed up the stairs. Katie stood there numb. Nell was angry; and Samantha and Julie looked like they were going to cry. Katie crossed her arms. Then she walked over and sat on the arm of the couch.

"I don't know why he won't let us just decorate the tree." Katie said.

"Christmas was mom's favorite holiday." Samantha replied walking over to the fish bowl.

"But that shouldn't stop us from celebrating." Julie sighed. "This is our first Christmas without mom and not be upset. I'm tired of crying." Julie said. She hugged Nell. She held Julie for a while before she let go of her.

"Let me go talk to the chief." Nell said. She walked up the stairs and into the chief's bedroom. He turned to look at her.

"Don't you ever knock?" He asked disgusted. Nell ignored that comment and sat on the bed.

"You can't take Christmas away from the girls Chief." Nell said.

"I'm not taking Christmas from them. It's just another day of the year. It'll come, it'll go. We don't need all those blasted decorations."

"Chief, it is Christmas. The decorations and the tree are a big part of it." Carl sighed loudly.

"No matter what you say Nell, they are not putting up that tree!" He bellowed. Nell stood up. She was mad now.

"The tree is already up! Just let the girls celebrate it!" Nell exclaimed. Carl turned around and stared at her.

"No!" He sighed. "Christmas was Margaret's favorite time of year."

"Exactly! That's why you should celebrate. This will help you remember Margaret. To honor her memory." Nell sighed and touched his arm. "I know this is your first Christmas without Margaret. That's why you need to stick together." Carl Kanisky sighed. He looked at Nellie and sighed again. He pushed his hands into his pockets.

"You're right."

"Of course I am." Nell replied.

"I hate that."

"You know Chief, you think you're protecting the girls but death hurts and trying to hide it from them will only make it worse." Carl looked away from Nell.

"It hasn't even been a year. The girls are so young; I don't want them to get hurt."

"But they are hurt Chief! They lost their mother! But they can't lose both of their parents. I was a good friend of Margaret's. She was sick for a long time and I know she wouldn't want this. She loved you and she loved those girls. Margaret would want you all to be together for Christmas and celebrate her favorite holiday together." Nell stated. Carl nodded. He opened the door and they walked downstairs. Samantha was putting popcorn on the tree; Katie was still sitting on the arm of the couch.

"It looks wonderful Samantha." Carl said. She turned and smiled.

"You really think so?" Samantha asked and Carl nodded. She hugged him. "I love you daddy." Julie walked in from the kitchen.

"I love you too Samantha."

"We are going to take the tree down dad." Julie said.

"Sam just wanted to put the popcorn on first."

"It's alright. We're going to have Christmas anyway. We can't forget about your mom." Carl said. Julie hugged him.

"Thanks dad."

"I don't have enough time to buy anything for you girls. Christmas is in two days." He said. Julie nodded.

"It's alright. Having you is enough for us." Samantha stated.

"Yeah dad, it's not about the gifts." Katie said. She walked over and stood by them.

"This will be a great Christmas." Samantha smiled.

* * *

><p>Christmas Day, everybody got up slowly. Around nine, the whole house was finally awake. The girls slowly sat down on the couch. Samantha plugged in the Christmas tree and everybody admired it.<p>

"I miss mom." Samantha said. Julie and Katie hugged her from either side. Nell walked into her room. Katie and Julie looked up but didn't say anything. When she returned she had four packages.

"What's that?" Carl asked. Nell smiled.

"Margaret asked me to hold onto these for her because she knew she wasn't going to make it." Nell replied. Carl sat in his chair while Nell handed each of the girls and Carl their boxes of various sizes. When Samantha unwrapped hers she saw a baseball glove.

"It's perfect! I told mom I wanted a new one!" Samantha exclaimed. "Go on Julie." Julie opened her box and pulled out a gold locket.

"Oh, it's gorgeous." Julie stated. She opened it and saw a picture of her mother. Julie started to cry. "I wish she was here so I could say thank you."

"It's alright Julie." Katie said. Then she opened hers. It was a beautiful powder blue dress. It had short sleeves and went past Katie's knees.

"Go put it on." Nell encouraged.

"Yeah." Julie and Sam chimed in.

"Alright." She smiled and went into the bathroom. The girls looked at Carl.

"Open yours daddy."

"Yeah dad." Julie chimed in. He shook his head.

"Oh I don't think so."

"Come on chief." Nell nudged. Finally, he opened the box and pulled out a silver pocket watch.

"I told Margaret I wanted one of these months ago."

"And she bought it." Nell said quietly. Katie walked out of the bathroom just beaming.

"It's beautiful Katie." Carl said and Katie smiled.

"I know." Katie said. Julie rolled her eyes.

"Your mom knew you all very well." Nell stated looking between Carl, Katie, Julie and Samantha. "Even though she couldn't be here she wanted you to know she loves you very much." The girls look at each other.

"I'm glad we were able to celebrate this year. It feels like mom is here, even though she's not." Julie stated. Katie sat on the couch next to Julie.

"She's with us Jules." Katie stated.

"That's right." Nell replied. "She's not gone forever. You'll see her again."

"At least we got through our first Christmas without mom." Julie replied. Nell nodded.

"It's our first Christmas together, but certainly not the last."


	10. Who's the Boss?- Our Christmas Together

**A/N: Season 6**

Tony was sitting at the kitchen table studying when the door opened. He looked up and saw Angela and Mona.

"You're home early." Tony pointed out. Angela scowled. Mona leaned over to him; her shoulder was touching his.

"It wasn't by choice. They told us because of the snow storm that the three o'clock train was the last one tonight." Mona responded.

"Oh." Tony said. Angela slammed her briefcase down.

"Christmas Eve is in two days. You would think they would let the trains run today and tomorrow so people can prepare for Christmas." Angela looked at Mona. "We may just have to take the jag tomorrow mother." Mona frowned.

"Do you have any idea how bad the roads have to be?" Mona asked.

"Yeah, just take the day off. It'd be safer Angela." Tony replied. Angela scowled again.

"I guess I can work from home." Angela reasoned. Then the back door opened. Jonathan stood there covered in snow. "Jonathan!" She rushed over and dusted the snow off of him. Jonathan groaned.

"I'm fine mom." Tony stood up.

"Let me get you some hot chocolate." Jonathan looked at Tony.

"Really, I'm fine. Mom just gets paranoid." Jonathan replied. "I just got home from school and I'd really like to be able to rest in my own home without being badgered by my family." With that, Jonathan walked out of the kitchen. Tony, Angela and Mona stared at the door.

"For a fourteen year old, he sure has started to get a mouth on him." Mona stated.

"I wonder what's wrong with him." Angela said completely oblivious to any issue.

"Well, you do treat him like he's a kid Angela." Mona replied. Angela looked at her.

"Mother-" She started to say. It was hard to tell whether she was hurt or upset. Mona just nodded.

"I'm sorry Angela. The truth hurts." Mona shrugged and Tony nodded in agreement. Then they heard the front door open.

"I'm home! Dad?" Samantha called out. Tony stood up and then walked into the living room. Samantha was eighteen and living on her own in a dorm at Brooklyn college.

"Sam!" He hugged her. "What are you doing here? The roads must have been terrible." Sam nodded.

"Oh, they were. But I had a question."

"Ask away." Tony shrugged. Samantha took a breath in.

"Well, a few girls from school are taking a skiing trip to Aspen. I was wondering if you'd let me go?" Sam asked.

"Well, when's the trip?" Angela and Mona walked in.

"Well, they leave tomorrow and probably won't be back until the 29th." Sam said. Tony shrugged.

"I don't know. The trip goes through Christmas." Tony stated.

"I say go." Angela spoke up.

"Yeah. It'll be fun." Mona chimed in. Tony looked at Mona and Angela.

"Sam, will you give us a moment alone?" Tony asked.

"Sure." Samantha said as she walked upstairs. Tony looked back at Mona and Angela.

"I don't believe you two! Sam is my daughter! If I didn't want her to go you shouldn't encourage her!" Tony hollered.

"Oh Tony. Come on. Let her go. It's only one Christmas you'll miss. Let her go off and have fun." Angela said.

"Come on Tony. It can't be all work and no play every day." Mona stated.

"You should know." He replied and she just giggled.

"Can I help it if I like to have a good time?"

"Enough! Stop that." Angela exclaimed.

"Anyhow, what about Samantha. Should we let her go?" Tony asked. Angela crossed her arms.

"Oh, it's we now?"

"Angela!"

"Alright!" Tony turned towards the stairs. "Sam?" She came running down the stairs. "You are old enough now. If you want to go, we think it is okay for you to go."

"Yes!" Samantha squealed. She ran over and hugged her dad and Angela. "Thank you!" Angela laughed.

"You're welcome sweetheart." Angela replied.

"I need to go pack." She hugged Tony again and rushed out of the house.

"Well, looks like it's only the four of us for Christmas." Angela said looking between Tony and Mona.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the phone rang. Mona was in her apartment, Jonathan was in his bedroom, Angela was in her office and Tony was in the living room. He leaned back and answered the phone.<p>

"Bower residence, Tony here." He said cheerfully. "Sure." He set the phone on the table. "Jonathan! Telephone!" After a minute or so Jonathan ran down and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" Jonathan said into the phone. "Oh hi Tracy." Tony smiled at Jonathan. "Tonight? I don't know. I don't know if my mom or Tony can take us." Tony nodded.

"I'm sure I can take you if your mom can't." Tony whispered. Jonathan nodded acknowledging that he heard him.

"I can call you back Tracy. Thanks for calling." Jonathan hung up. Tony was smiling from ear to ear.

"Who's Tracy?" Jonathan couldn't keep from smiling.

"She's just a friend Tony." Jonathan replied. Tony laughed.

"Why don't I believe that?" Angela walked into the living room. She took off her glasses as she walked over to the couch.

"Who was on the phone?" Angela asked.

"It was a friend of Jonathan's." Tony replied.

"Oh okay." Angela said. She looked suspiciously. The back door opened and everybody looked at it. Mona walked in wearing her coat, hat, and gloves.

"Well hello everybody." Mona said. She walked over to them. "I have some news for my daughter and grandson."

"What's that Mother?"

"Yeah grandma." She smiled.

"I won't be home for Christmas this year." Mona stated. Angela looked at her.

"Why?" Mona looked at her.

"I got a better offer. I'm going on a cruise. One of the many men I've dated this year has offered to take me on a cruise through Christmas and the New Year. I could hardly say no. I mean, he didn't have anybody else to go with him."

"Oh mother. What about all of us?" Angela asked looking at the floor.

"Angela, you will be fine without me. You can handle Christmas. It'll be you, Tony, and Jonathan." Mona smiled. "Our own little family." Angela looked at Tony and Jonathan.

"That's going to be quite awkward." Angela said.

"Oh, it'll be fun." Tony said with a laugh.

"Don't let it be too much fun." Mona rubbed up against Tony.

"Mona!" Tony exclaimed. Then she smiled and walked out of the room. Angela looked between Tony and Jonathan.

"Well, I guess it's just the three of us for Christmas." Angela said quietly. Tony smiled.

"One big happy family." He hugged them close to each other.

"This is going to be an exciting Christmas." Jonathan replied.

* * *

><p>Later on, there was a knock on the door. It had stopped snowing outside. Tony walked over to the door and answered it. The house was really quiet. Jonathan was in his room and Angela was back in her office. Since the trains weren't running she had to work in her office; she had a client with her at that moment. When Tony opened the door, Jonathan's friend Peter was standing there.<p>

"Well hi Peter." Tony said.

"Hi Mr. Micelli." Peter stated. Tony gasped.

"Hey oh, oh hey. It's just Tony. Stop with that Mr. Micelli stuff." Tony replied. Peter swallowed and then he laughed.

"Oh okay." He smiled. "Is Jonathan here?" Tony nodded.

"Yeah, he's in his room." Tony replied. "Jonathan!" Then Jonathan rushed down the stairs.

"Yeah Tony?"

"Peter's here." Tony responded.

"Oh good. Let's go." Jonathan said and he walked off the steps.

"Wait, where are you going?" Tony asked.

"Mom said I could stay with Peter tonight. Since it's not Christmas Eve, she said I could stay with him."

"My mom says it's okay too." Peter stated. Tony looked at them. Just then, the office door opened and Tony heard Angela and a man talking.

"Well thank you Angela. I'll be sure to keep up with you and see what I think about the presentation."

"Thanks. At the Bower Agency we find it important to do what our clients need." Angela said buttering him up. He nodded and walked out of the room.

"Well, hello Jonathan; Peter." Angela said. She put on her reading glasses, which she had been holding, and then she smiled. "It's good to see you. Hope you boys have fun." Angela turned around and walked back towards her office. Tony stopped her.

"Angela, wha-what's going on?" Tony asked. Angela laughed.

"I told Jonathan that he could go spend the night with his little friend since they are out for Christmas break. It's not a problem." She walked away.

"Thanks mom." Jonathan said and they walked out of the house. Tony stood there confused; he wasn't sure what was going on, but he didn't want to ask. All he knew was that tomorrow would be Christmas Eve.

* * *

><p>The next day, when Tony got back from the college he found Angela sitting on the couch reading a book and reading coffee.<p>

"Where's Jonathan?" Angela looked up from her book.

"I don't know. He hasn't been home yet." Angela replied. She took off her glasses. "What time is it?" Tony looked at his watch.

"About three-thirty; it's snowing like mad out there. If it keeps up like this Jonathan may not be able to find his way home." Tony stated. Angela reached behind her and picked up the phone.

"Now I'm worried." She dialed the phone. "Hello? This is Angela Bower, is Jonathan there?" She nodded and then there was a pause. "Jonathan, when are you coming home? Tony says it's snowing out there pretty bad." She paused and looked at Tony. "Oh alright; I guess that would make a lot of sense. Alright sweetie. We'll see you when you get home." She hung up and looked at Tony.

"Well?" Tony asked. She nodded.

"Jonathan says that he doesn't want to come home just yet. He's going to try and wait until the storm clears up."

"But it's Christmas Eve." Tony said. Angela nodded.

"Do you want to go pick him up? I think it would be safer if he stayed over there instead of coming home." Angela replied. When she put the phone down on the table, the power went out.

"Oh boy." Tony said. "I'll go into the basement and check the circuit breaker." Angela stood up.

"I better go look for some candles." When she walked across the room, she hit the recliner. "Ouch!" Tony walked over to her.

"Maybe it would be better for you to stay here and let me go look for the problem and then if we need the candles we can go find them."

"Are you sure?" Angela asked.

"Oh yes." Tony said. He knew he didn't need her getting hurt or doing something to the house trying to find a candle.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, the power still hadn't come back on. Angela and Tony were sitting on the couch in the living room with candles lit on the table in front of them.<p>

"I feel like I'm at a séance." Tony said frustrated. Angela giggled.

"Oh Tony, it won't be so bad. We are just celebrating Christmas together." She replied.

"We're alone."

"Well, isn't that something we've wanted for a while?" Angela touched his hand. "Don't you think it might be time to define our undefined relationship?" Tony stood up.

"Oh no. This is not the time to talk about that Angela." He looked at his watch. "Look at the time, it's about nine o'clock. I need to be getting to bed." Angela laughed again.

"Come on Tony. You can't tell me you haven't thought about it." He looked down at the bottle of wine on the table next to the candle. This was the reason why they couldn't talk about it. This wasn't Angela talking, it was the alcohol. He blew out the candles, helped her upstairs to bed, then went into his own bedroom and fell fast asleep. This was definitely not the Christmas that he had been imagining for him and his family. He wondered what Jonathan, Samantha and Mona were doing right now.

* * *

><p>The next morning, when Angela got up, Tony was already downstairs.<p>

"What's going on?" She asked rubbing her head.

"It's Christmas." Tony replied.

"What?"

"Yeah. Jonathan is still at Peter's; Sam is in Aspen and Mona's on a cruise." Tony responded. Angela nodded.

"Now I remember." Angela stated. They walked into the kitchen and without thinking she turned on the coffee machine.

"Angela." Tony said happily. She turned to face him.

"What?" She asked.

"The coffee machine." He said. Angela looked at him with a confused look on her face. "The power went out last night. But apparently it's back on again!" He exclaimed. Tony walked over to the door and opened it. There was just a little bit of flurries snowing down on him. Angela walked over to him and stood beside him. He wrapped his arm around her.

"Merry Christmas Angela." She smiled her prize winning smile.

"Merry Christmas Tony."


	11. Growing Pains- Separate Christmases

**A/N: Season 2**

It was Christmas Eve in New York. Carolers were out singing and the skaters were in Rockefeller Center. But all wasn't as well as expected. The snow fall could end up being dangerous. Carol, Mike and Ben were looking out the window.

"It sure is snowing out there." Ben said.

"I hope mom's okay coming home from the city." Carol stated. Mike stood up.

"I'm going to go see Boner." Mike said. Carol and Ben stared at him.

"It's Christmas Eve." Ben pointed out. Mike shrugged.

"So?"

"Remember all that stuff mom and dad do? The popcorn, Christmas carols, all that boring stuff." Carol laughed. He patted her head and smiled.

"I'll be home in plenty of time. Don't worry Carol." Mike replied and walked outside. The other two watched him leave.

"I hope he's alright." Ben said.

"Not me." Carol said. She had been leaning up against the wall with her arms folded across her chest. Then she stood up straight and walked upstairs to her room. Ben stood there looking very confused.

* * *

><p>"Hey Maggie." One of co-workers called. Maggie turned around.<p>

'Yeah?"

"Are you going home?" Maggie laughed.

"Of course I am. It's Christmas Eve."

"No, I mean it's a state of emergency. The snow and ice are dangerous and nobody is allowed to come in or leave the city."

"What?" Maggie asked upset. "I can't be here. I have to get home to Jason and the kids. We have traditions for Christmas Eve." Then her co-worker laughed.

"Maggie, I'm sorry but I didn't create the weather. You're just stuck here with us." Maggie sighed.

"I need to call Jason." Maggie walked over to her desk. She had a picture of her whole family on the desk. Then a picture of her mom and dad were next to it. She picked up the phone and dialed home. It rang about four times before Ben picked it up. "Ben?"

"Hi mom.' He said.

"Sweetheart, is your dad around?"

"Yeah, but he's with a patient." Ben said. Maggie sat down in her chair.

"Can you go knock on the door please? Normally you aren't supposed to disturb him but today I need to talk to him."

"When are you coming home?" Ben asked and Maggie smiled.

"That's one reason why I need to speak to your dad." Maggie replied.

"Okay." Ben said. Maggie heard him put the phone down and walk away. Ben knocked on the door. When Jason finally opened the door he was upset.

"Ben! You know you aren't supposed to interrupt when I'm with a patient." Ben looked at the ground.

"I know, but mom is on the phone and she wants to talk to you." Jason's face lightened.

"Oh." He walked past Ben and picked up the phone. "Maggie?"

"Jason." She exasperated.

"What's going on? I'm with a patient." Maggie paused.

"That's what Ben said. But I wanted you to know I can't leave. They say it's a state of emergency. I don't even know if I will be home for Christmas tomorrow." Jason sighed.

"It's Christmas Eve, Maggie."

"I know that." Maggie was starting to get frustrated.

"I'm on my way."

"Oh Jason. It's dangerous. Stay with the kids."

"Well, it's just Ben and I. Carol is at a friend's house and I guess Mike went to Boner's." Jason replied.

"Oh no." Maggie replied. "Well, if you're going to come I guess I'll see you soon. Not too fast Jason." He laughed.

"It'll be fine Maggie." Jason said. They hung up the phone. Jason looked at Ben.

"Do you want to go Ben?" Ben shook his head.

"Are you sure?" Ben sighed.

"Dad," he whined. "I'm ten. I can handle myself."

"Alright." Jason walked outside into the snow.

* * *

><p>Carol and her friend Elizabeth were in her bedroom studying.<p>

"I can't believe we have exams after Christmas." Elizabeth said. Carol looked at her over her glasses.

"You're going to be fine. I'm sure exams won't be a problem." Elizabeth looked at Carol.

"I wish I could be so sure; you have straight A's Carol." She stated rudely. Carol sat straight up.

"I've studied very hard Elizabeth." Carol replied. Elizabeth just turned the TV on to the news.

"Yes, you've heard it here first. New York is under a state of emergency. Don't go outside unless you have to." A man on the news said.

"State of emergency?" Carol asked looking at Elizabeth. Elizabeth shrugged.

"I don't know." Carol jumped off the bed.

"I have to get home." Elizabeth touched Carol's arm.

'It's still snowing Carol. Maybe you should here until it's at least quits." Carol nodded.

"Alright."

* * *

><p>Ben was home alone watching television. He was eating Oreos.<p>

"This is great! I'm here with no Mike to tell me what to do and no mom and dad." Ben popped an Oreo in his mouth. Then, there was a crash in the kitchen. Ben jumped up and ran into the kitchen to check it out. A big branch off their tree was pushed through the window because of the wind and snow. "Oh boy." Ben said to himself. He couldn't fix this before everybody got home. How could he keep snow from coming in? It was now eight thirty. He hoped his dad was able to get to his mom.

* * *

><p>Jason sat in his car with the heat on. He couldn't believe that guy had run him off the road. Jason had been sitting there almost an hour without somebody coming to help him. He didn't have his car phone to call Maggie.<p>

"I hope she isn't too worried." Jason thought. He sat there and looked at his watch. This last thing he wanted was to spend Christmas on this road alone. What about Mike and Carol? And Ben? He was home alone. This wasn't something that Jason wanted to think about, but at this particular moment it was all he could think about.

* * *

><p>It was eleven thirty when Mike and Boner finished their horror movie marathon. Mike looked at his watch.<p>

"Oh man!" Mike jumped up.

"What?" Boner asked.

"I have to go. It's really late. I'm surprised my parents haven't called."

"Do you want me to go with you?" He asked. Mike shook his head.

"It's okay. We just live next door. It'll be alright." Mike got up and walked out of the room. He walked down the stairs and out the door. When he got to the back door of the house, he saw the huge whole in the window. "Oh wow. I wonder what happened there." Mike used his key to get inside the house. "Hello? Anybody here?" Mike started walking around. "Mom? Dad? Carol? Ben? Anybody?" When nobody answered him, Mike went upstairs. He saw Ben fast asleep in his bed, but nobody else was there. He walked into his bedroom and changed into his nightclothes. He looked at his watch. It was almost midnight. "Well, Merry Christmas to me." Mike said before falling asleep.


	12. Full House- Nicky & Alex's 1st Christmas

**A/N: Season Five.**

Michelle got up around six in the morning on Christmas morning. She rushed out of bed and ran over to Stephanie's.

"Stephanie! Get up! It's Christmas!" Michelle exclaimed. Stephanie rolled over to have her back to Michele.

"Go away Michelle." Stephanie said as she pulled the blanket over her head.

"Hmph!" Michelle said as she crossed her arms. Frustrated with her older sister, she walked out of the room and down the hall to DJ's room. She climbed onto the bed. She leaned in really close to DJ's face.

"DJ?" DJ opened her eyes and leaned up on her hands causing Michelle to sit back.

"Michelle, it's still dark outside. Get out of my face and out of my room." DJ said. Michelle frowned and walked out of the room. Feeling defeated, Michelle was about to go downstairs when she had a good idea. So Michelle went down the hall and walked up the steps to the attic holding onto the rail. When she got all the way to the door she opened it. Jesse and Becky were on the couch. They looked down at her when the door opened.

"Hi Michelle." Becky said with a smile on her face. Michelle walked over to her.

"Everybody's sleeping." Michelle said with a shrug. Jesse and Becky laughed, which made Michelle shrug again. Jesse scooped her up off the floor.

"Merry Christmas Michelle." Jesse hugged Michelle and kissed her cheek. Michelle kissed Jesse on the nose.

"Merry Christmas Uncle Jesse." Michelle giggled. He tickled her and she started laughing. Then one of the twins started crying. Becky smiled down at Jesse and Michelle.

"I'll go get him." Beck walked out of the room and into the boys' nursery. When she came back in, she was carrying Nicky. Michelle sat up and looked at him. Then she looked up at Jesse.

"He's so small." Michelle said quietly and Jesse laughed.

"Babies are small. We just have to be careful." Jesse whispered into her ear and pulled her close to him. She nodded and rested against him. Then, the door opened again. Danny and Joey walked in still wearing their pajamas.

"Nice pajamas guys." Becky laughed. They looked at each other. It was pretty obvious that neither of them were truly very much awake.

"Come on Michelle." Danny said. "You know you aren't supposed to be up here alone." Michelle walked over to him and he squatted down. "How'd you get up here?" He smiled. Michelle smiled slyly.

"I walked." Michelle shrugged. "Nobody else wanted to get up." Michelle stated. Danny picked her up.

"Well, everybody's awake now. Come on." Danny said smiling. He kissed her.

"I'll get Alex and then we'll be down too." Jesse said. Danny nodded. Then they walked out of the doorway and closed it behind them before walking downstairs to the living room. Stephanie and DJ were on the couch.

"Why didn't you get up for me?" Michelle asked standing in front of them with her hands on her hips. Stephanie laughed to herself and just shrugged.

"Come on girls. Uncle Jesse and Aunt Becky will be bringing the boys down soon." Danny said and DJ smiled.

"Nicky and Alex's first Christmas." DJ stated. She sighed. It wasn't hard to tell that she was thinking about something. Then Jesse and Becky walked down the stairs carrying the boys.

"Merry Christmas Uncle Jesse." Stephanie said.

"Merry Christmas Steph." He replied. They came and sat down with the boys.

"Can I pass out the presents daddy?" Stephanie asked. Joey looked disappointed.

"Danny told me I could." Joey said and Stephanie pouted.

"Maybe you can assist Joey, Steph?" DJ suggested.

"That's a good idea." Danny said. So after everybody was situated Stephanie and Joey got out the presents and passed them out. Everybody got their gifts and were opening them. A little while later, after all the wrapping paper had been picked up they were sitting around talking. Michelle was playing with the play do that her Uncle Jesse and Aunt Rebecca got her. DJ and Stephanie had taken everything up to their bedrooms and came back down to be part of the festivities. Becky played the piano and they all sang carols around her.

"What a wonderful first Christmas for Alexander and Nicholas." DJ said looking over at them as they slept on their blanket on the floor. Jesse touched her shoulder.

"It is a wonderful Christmas for all of us. I've spent years here with you guys. I'm glad I got to see you all grow up and you get to be here for my kids." DJ and Jesse both smiled.

**A/N: I'm sorry this story is so short!**


	13. 7th Heaven- Christmas Surprises

**A/N: Season 11**

Lucy walked through the house carrying Savannah as Kevin opened the door. She smiled at him. Kevin gave her a worried look.

"What's that look for?" He questioned. Lucy adjusted Savannah on her hip.

"I think we should go see your family for Christmas."

"Lucy," he looked at her, "we spend Christmas with your family."

"I know, but I think we should go see your mom and Ben." She looked from Kevin to Savannah. "Besides, Savannah needs to know her Uncle Ben." Lucy tickled her and Savannah laughed. Kevin smiled.

"Alright." He took Savannah from Lucy. "How are you going to tell your parents?" Lucy looked up at him. She exhaled.

"I'm a child of seven. I'm sure they can find somebody to fill my place." She walked out of the room. Lucy wasn't excited to tell her parents, but eventually everybody has to grow up and move away.

* * *

><p>Annie stood in the kitchen on the phone with Ruthie.<p>

"I'm sorry mom, but I can't come home for Christmas."

"What?" Annie asked. Ruthie sighed.

"There is too much going on. I can't leave yet." Annie nodded.

"Alright Ruthie."

"Tell everybody I miss them." Annie sighed.

"I'll do that. Bye Ruthie."

"Bye mom." When Annie turned to put the cordless phone on the charger, Eric opened the back door.

"Hi Annie."

"Eric." She nodded at him. Eric walked over to her.

"What's the matter?"

"Ruthie's not coming home for Christmas."

"She isn't?" Annie shook her head with tears in her eyes.

"No."

"I'm sorry Annie." He hugged her.

* * *

><p>T-Bone was sitting on the stairs in the kitchen listening to Eric and Annie.<p>

"What are you doing?" Jane asked walking down the stairs. He looked at her.

"I'm trying to hear the Reverend and Mrs. Camden." She crossed her arms.

"Why?"

"Because when I was on my way downstairs I heard her on the phone. Ruthie isn't coming back for Christmas." Jane leaned against the wall.

"And?"

"It's hard on Mrs. Camden. She feels like none of her kids want her. We know what that feels like. Nobody wanted us either."

"Gee, thanks for THAT reminder, T-Bone." Margaret walked down and looked between them.

"We're discussing Mrs. Camden. None of her kids are coming home for Christmas." Margaret sat next to him.

"What about Lucy, Sam and David?" Jane asked.

"That's different." T-Bone replied and Margaret nodded.

"Sam and David have to be here, the others are choosing to not be here. Lucy and Kevin live next door; they are always here."

"What if we threw a Christmas party for her or something?"

"You want us to plan a party….. TOGETHER?" Jane asked with sarcasm dripping off her lips.

"Come on, the Camdens let us stay here." He sighed. "I think we should give them the money to take a trip or something. We all work." Margaret nodded in agreement.

"I think it's a good idea." She said looking up at Jane. Finally, Jane sighed.

"Fine, I'll help too."

* * *

><p>Annie and Eric looked at the door when it popped open. Annie smiled widely when she saw Lucy walk in with Savannah.<p>

"Hi!" She walked over and took Savannah from her daughter. "What are you doing over here?" Lucy put her hands in her pockets and looked at the ground for a minute.

"There is something I need to tell you."

"You won't be coming over for Christmas?" Eric guessed. Lucy looked up at him.

"How did you know?" Eric shrugged.

"Just a guess."

On the stairs, T-Bone, Margaret and Jane overheard Lucy's plans to go to Arizona and see Kevin's family.

"This is even more of a reason to have a party." Margaret spoke up and they nodded.

"Well, I need to go upstairs." They heard Eric say and all jumped up off the stairs and rushed for the second floor of the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Several days later<strong>

Eric was sitting in his office at the church when T-Bone walked in. Eric took off his glasses.

"T-Bone?" He slid into a seat across from Eric. "What are you doing here?"

"We wanted to talk to you."

"We?" Eric asked and then Jane and Margaret walked in. Jane dropped into the chair next to T-Bone and Margaret held onto the back of both chairs.

"We know that everybody is going to be gone for Christmas." Eric nodded.

"It was bound to happen eventually; all the kids are getting older." T-Bone sat up in his chair.

"Well, we have been talking and we want to do something for you and Mrs. Camden." Eric looked at him.

"What?" T-Bone rubbed his hands on the chair.

"You won't have any of your family here and so we want to send you on a trip for a few days; to get your mind off of the holidays." Eric nodded.

"I think that would be good for Annie. I can't expect you to pay for it." T-Bone stood up and walked over to Eric.

"This is something we want to do." He responded. Eric looked between them.

"Where are you getting the money?" T-Bone touched his chest.

"We have jobs Reverend. YOU got us jobs if you remember." Eric nodded.

"I remember." He looked at them. "If this is something you want to do. I don't know if I can actually stop you."

"Good. Everything is all set. We have prepared everything and are just waiting for Christmas to get here." Eric rubbed his head.

"I don't know what to say." T-Bone smiled widely.

"Just thank you Reverend. It's all you can do." He stuck out a hand which Eric stared at until T-Bone put his hand in his pocket. He pointed towards the door. "We'll be going now." Jane and Margaret followed T-Bone out of the room. Eric looked at the door and laughed to himself as he went back to work.

* * *

><p>When Eric got home, Annie was sitting at the table with Margaret and the twins.<p>

"Thank you for watching them." Margaret nodded.

"It's not a problem Mrs. Camden. Sam, David and I will get along just fine." She looked at them. "Right boys?" They nodded.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Where are you going?" Eric asked. Annie looked at him.

"I have to make it to the grocery store." Eric nodded and Annie walked out of the room. Eric sat and looked at the boys.

"You can go with her Reverend Camden. I'm watching the boys." Eric looked up at her and Margaret smiled.

"I think I'll do that." He said softly and walked out of the house. Margaret smiled and the boys jumped up.

* * *

><p>"I don't think we've done anything to help your mom." Kevin said leaning in the doorway of Savannah's bedroom. Lucy put Savannah on the bed for a nap and looked up at Kevin.<p>

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked. Kevin walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. Lucy looked up from where she sat on the edge of Savannah's toddler bed.

"Your mom send awfully hurt that we wouldn't be here for Christmas." Lucy stood up.

"I know she was Kevin, and I'm sorry about that; but we're married, your family is important to."

"Luce-" He started to say, but she walked out of the room. He looked at Savannah and then walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Jane and T-Bone were at the Dairy Barn working together one night.<p>

"Hey, everything is all set." T-Bone said. "I have arranged the trip for Reverend and Mrs. Camden. I've taken the money you and Margaret gave me and we got airline tickets for New York. They leave Christmas Day and we have everything arranged for them to stay in a hotel." Jane nodded as she pushed a hamburger bag through the window.

"That sounds alright; but who is going to take care of the house and Sam and David?" Jane crossed her arms and T-Bone got a big smile on his face.

"We are!" Jane stared at him and leaned back on her right leg.

"And you think Reverend Camden is going to let us do that?" She questioned sarcastically.

"I'm sure he will." T-Bone said. "It's all set; we make the final payment when we get our checks this week."

"Okay." Jane replied. Then she went back to work.

* * *

><p><strong>December 23rd<strong>

The phone rang and Margaret sprinted to answer the phone.

"Hello?" She asked with a staggered breath from running to get it.

"Is this the Camden residence?" A female voice said on the other end.

"Yes it is." Margaret replied. "Do you want Mrs. Camden?"

"Yeah." Margaret took the cordless phone and walked into the living room where Annie sat with Sam, David, Kevin and Savannah.

"The phone's for you." Annie looked up at Margaret held it out to her. Annie took it from her and Kevin smiled as he walked out of the room with Savannah.

"Ruthie?" Annie asked. "Ruthie is that you?"

* * *

><p>Ruthie smiled. "Yes mom, it's me. I'm sorry the phone is breaking up." Ruthie put the phone between her ear and her shoulder as she put clothes into her suitcase.<p>

"What's going on? Why are you calling?" Annie asked. Ruthie smiled.

"I wanted you tell you something."

"What's that?" Annie asked somewhat deflated.

"I'm coming home."

"What?" Annie exclaimed.

"I leave for the airport in about forty-five minutes. I'll be home for Christmas Eve."

"Oh that's wonderful! We'll all be so glad to see you." Annie replied. "You know with your dad's heart-" Ruthie shook her head.

"I know mom." She responded stopping Annie from finishing her sentence, and the changed the subject. "I'll be home hopefully by tomorrow afternoon. But I know I will be home sometime tomorrow." Ruthie said excitedly.

"I'm so glad. Oh, I hate to cut you off, but your father just came in and you have a plane to catch." Ruthie nodded.

"Alright. Bye mom. See you soon." Ruthie responded and hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>Margaret was deflated when she heard Annie on the phone. Eric walked in and touched Margaret's arm. She looked up at him.<p>

"Hi Reverend Camden." He nodded. "Ruthie's coming home." Eric smiled.

"Really?" Finally Annie hung up the phone and looked at Eric.

"Ruthie's going to be here tomorrow! She's coming home from Switzerland for Christmas."

"I knew it was going to happen. I figured she would come home. She can't miss a Camden Christmas." He smiled. Margaret backed up against the wall not sure what to say. She would have to tell T-Bone and Jane because they were planning a vacation and now they won't be going. She walked out of the room while Eric and Annie talked about their plans for Ruthie's return home.

* * *

><p>"Do we have everything?" Kevin asked climbing into the car as they went to head out. Lucy looked into the backseat where she saw Savannah smiling in her car seat. She tickled her and Savannah laughed.<p>

"Yeah, I think we have everything."

"Then let's go." Kevin pulled out of the driveway and drove down the road. This would be a Christmas they wouldn't forget. Lucy turned out the radio and they slowly drove out towards Colorado.

* * *

><p>"We have a major problem." Margaret said when she got T-Bone and Jane in his bedroom.<p>

"What do you mean?" Jane asked.

"Ruthie called. She's coming home for Christmas." Margaret replied softly.

"That's great!" T-Bone exclaimed. Both girls looked at him.

"How? The Reverend won't want to go on the trip if Ruthie's here."

"You aren't sure. They could." T-Bone smiled widely and looked at both girls. This would definitely be an interesting Christmas.

* * *

><p>The front door opened about seven thirty that night. Eric, Annie, Sam, David, T-Bone, Margaret and Jane were in the living room drinking cocoa and looking at the lit up tree.<p>

"I really like it mom!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah." David replied. Annie smiled. She hugged them.

"Thank you." She kissed the top of their heads.

"Merry Christmas!" Lucy and Kevin said in unison as they walked into the room. Everybody looked up at them.

"What are you doing here?" Eric asked. Kevin and Lucy laughed.

"We got out of California and it was snowing. We couldn't make it and decided to come home for the holidays."

"Well we're glad to have you." Annie walked over and hugged Lucy and Kevin. She kissed Savannah and took her from Lucy. "Did you know that Ruthie would be here tomorrow?" She looked at Lucy. Lucy's jaw dropped.

"No! Ruthie's coming home from Switzerland?!" Lucy exclaimed. "That's so wonderful!"

"She'll be home tomorrow." Annie responded. T-Bone, Jane and Margaret exchanged glances.

* * *

><p>"Ruthie!" Annie exclaimed the next afternoon when she walked in the door. Annie and Ruthie hugged.<p>

"It's so nice to see you mom."

"We would have picked you up at the airport." Ruthie shook her head.

"I was fine getting here mom. I didn't want to be any trouble for you and dad. I'm just so glad to be home." She smiled and Annie hugged her again.

"Ruthie?! Is that you?" Lucy asked as she walked in from the back.

"Lucy?" Lucy walked in and hugged her.

"Mom said you'd be coming in today." She squeezed her. "You are growing up so fast. I can't believe it. And look at your hair." Lucy held the long strand of Ruthie's curls.

"You aren't exactly the youngest either Luce." Ruthie laughed. She looked around. "Where's my niece? I haven't seen Savannah in almost six months." Lucy pulled her hair from her mouth.

"Kevin has her next door; do you want to go see her?" Lucy asked.

"Of course." They walked out the back door. Eric walked down the staircase by the front door.

"Did I hear Ruthie?" He asked.

"Yeah, she and Lucy just went to the house for a few minutes. They'll be back." Margaret and T-Bone walked down the stairs.

"What's going on?" T-Bone asked. Eric and Annie turned to face him.

"Ruthie made it home."

"Perfect!" T-Bone said with a smile, but Margaret stood there without saying anything.

* * *

><p>On Christmas Day, after everybody had eaten breakfast and what gifts they had had been opened; T-Bone stood up.<p>

"I know that I am not a member of the Camden family technically-" T-Bone started.

"T-Bone, you are family." Annie said. T-Bone nodded.

"I'm not a blood relative; but Margaret, Jane and I still wanted to do something nice for you. " He looked at the girls, pulled an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Eric.

"Thank you." Eric took the unopened envelope and handed it to Annie. She looked between Eric and T-Bone, and then she looked at the girls. It took a minute for Annie to open it and take out the airline tickets. Finally when she did, her eyes misted over.

"Airline tickets?" T-Bone nodded.

"You leave in a few hours." He paused. "Since nobody was going to be here for Christmas; we all three chipped in and decided to send you to New York for Christmas. It's beautiful this time of year, plus you can see Matt and Sarah, and Mary and Carlos." Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Thank you." Eric looked at them.

"Who were you going to have watch the house? We can't just leave for a week without the house and the church being taken care of."

"I'm home dad; I'll be able to be here." Ruthie said putting her hands in her pockets. Eric looked at her.

"But you are still a teenager."

"A teenager who spent her summer in Europe alone; I can handle it."

"I'll watch out for them dad." Lucy spoke up. They all looked at her. "They'll need help and I can watch them. It won't be a problem for Kevin and I." Annie looked at Lucy and Kevin.

"Alright." She sighed. "We'll go." Annie smiled and turned to T-Bone. "When do we leave?"

"Your plane leaves at four this afternoon."

"And we already have your suitcase packed." Lucy, Margaret and Jane smiled. "We had to get you ready to go." Annie hugged all three of the kids.

"This is one of the best Christmases we've ever had." Annie pulled away from T-Bone to look into his eyes. "Thank you." He nodded.

"You're welcome."

"Come on guys. You have a plane to catch! Let's move." Ruthie hugged her mom.

"I can't believe you just got home and we are already leaving." Ruthie shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be here when you get back." Annie looked at her. "That's a Christmas surprise for you. I'm not going back."

"Ruthie," Annie looked at her.

"Mom, you don't have to say anything. I didn't have to extend my internship. I'm coming home for good."

"Oh Ruthie." Annie hugged her again before they walked out the door.


	14. Switched at Birth- Combining Christmases

**A/N: Season 1. Anything in_ italics_ is signing rather than vocalized speaking.**

"Bay?" There was a knock on the door. Bay turned around to see Daphne standing in the doorway.

"Yeah?" Daphne walked into the bedroom.

"Mom and I want to invite you to come over for Christmas."

"You live across the driveway." Daphne nodded.

"We've missed out on so many Christmases, Mom wants you to come over. Please?" Bay looked at her. "Hot cider, singing Christmas carols, and putting up the tree." Bay froze in her spot.

"What about J and K?" Bay signed. "They always do some big Kennish thing." Daphne nodded.

"I'm sorry. I should have thought of that."

"Are you kidding? Yours sounds more fun than a Christmas party thrown by my mom with tons of Buckner kids and their parents."

"You don't like them?" Daphne asked and Bay shook her head.

"The party was never for me and Toby. Mom and Dad just wanted to show off how much money have to other Buckner parents." Daphne nodded.

"There were some times in my childhood that mom would do something at Carlton to prove she wasn't a bad parent." Bay looked at her.

"Regina doesn't have to prove that."

"She felt like she did. Especially her drinking days." Bay nodded.

"I understand that." She paused. "But I'm not sure what we'll do about Christmas because of Regina, John and Kathryn."

"Maybe we can talk to them?"

"Go right ahead." Bay responded. Daphne shook her head

"I don't think we'll them the now." Kathryn walked into the bedroom.

"Bay," she paused, "oh hey Daphne."

"Hi Kathryn."

"I'm making my usual Christmas cookies. Wanna help?"

"I don't know mom."

"Sure, I'd love to." Daphne turned to Bay. "_Come on, maybe this is how we can talk to her."_

_"It won't work." _Daphne frowned.

_"We have to try." _Bay sighed.

"I'll help you mom." She finally uttered. Kathryn smiled.

"Great!" She walked out of the room.

"You'll never get J and K to change their plans. But who am I to try and stop you?" They walked down the stairs and headed into the kitchen where Kathryn was already getting out her ingredients.

"Kathryn?" She looked up at the girls.

"Yes Daphne?" Daphne looked at Bay before she turned back to Kathryn.

"Since this is our first Christmas in Mission Hills, mom my grandma and I thought we could all do something together."

"Absolutely! We're having a part Christmas Eve and you're welcome to join us."

"Well, we wanted Bay to come with us. We put up the tree and then we go see friends of ours in East Riverside. "

"You want to spend Christmas in East Riverside?"

"I've spent every Christmas there. It's just tradition Kathryn."

"We Kennishs have our traditions too, Don't we?" she paused and looked at her daughter. "Bay?"

"Maybe we can do it all. I'll be here for the Kennish party and then we go for a Vasquez Christmas."

"Your name is Kennish."

"But my blood is Vasquez!" Bay exclaimed.

"If you really want to go, then talk to your father. I can't ask him for you to be away for Christmas."

"I'm not away forever. Just a few hours." Bay turned to Daphne when Kathryn put the eggs back in the refrigerator. "_I told you it'd be like this."_

_"I'm sorry."_ Daphne had a pleading look on her face.

"_It's over now. Don't worry about it. But I won't be talking to my dad."_

_"Why not?"_

_"I'm trying to avoid an argument. J, K and Regina don't need another reason to fight at Christmas time." _ Daphne nodded. Kathryn, Daphne and Bay worked on sugar cookies the entire morning.

* * *

><p>Daphne walked up to the guest house later in the afternoon to find Adrianna and Regina in the kitchen.<p>

"Hi."

"Daphne." Regina smiled. "Have you talked to Bay about Christmas?"

"I did." She muttered.

"What's wrong?"

"John and Kathryn want her at their house. They have a big party every year and we're invited."

"A big Mission Hills Christmas party? No way."

"But mom, it'll be fun. Kathryn, Bay and I just finished making cookies. Extra sprinkles, just for you."

"No." Regina said shaking her head.

"Regina," Adrianna paused, "this is Daphne's family. We need to get to know them."

"What about Bay? They won't let her out of their grip and she's my daughter too!"

"Please don't fight about this."

"I'm going to go talk to Kathryn."

"That's what we were afraid of." Daphne followed Regina down into the house. John and Kathryn were in the kitchen with Bay and Toby.

"Hey Regina," Toby said, "Daphne."

"Toby, Bay," she paused, "could you give me a minute alone with your parents?" Toby climbed off the stool, but Bay was hesitant.

"I don't think it's such a good idea."

"Please Bay?" Finally she walked out of the kitchen, but then stood in the hallway listening. "Why won't you let Bay come for Christmas in East Riverside?"

"If it were my choice- none of the girls would ever be in East Riverside again." John stated.

"You cannot take Daphne's upbringing away from her!"

"She never should have been there to begin with!"

* * *

><p><em>"What's going on?"<em> Bay looked at her family before she turned to Daphne.

"_They are arguing about East Riverside." _Daphne frowned.

_"Why?" Bay stood there without saying anything. _Daphne pressed her._ "What Bay?" _Bay sighed. She knew that Daphne wouldn't like this.

_"My dad feels you shouldn't have been raised there." _Daphne stormed over with Bay right behind her.

"You have your own Christmases, because we aren't coming!"

"Bay?" They looked at her.

"I agree. I'm tired of being pull around always with an argument. You three are our parents and need to work in unison, but for now we don't want to be involved in any Christmas plans."

* * *

><p>"Those are two interesting girls we have." Regina said after they stormed out of the room. Kathryn nodded in agreement.<p>

"Neither of them is afraid to speak their mind, obviously."

"Well, Bay cannon come into this house and tell me how things are going to be."

"John." Kathryn said.

"No Kathryn. She needs to learn-" Kathryn turned to Regina ignoring John.

"We would love for you, Daphne and Adrianna to come to the Christmas party and then Bay can go with you to East Riverside." She paused. "Daphne asked if she could spend the day with you." Regina shook her head.

"She's got guts. I wouldn't even ask for Bay over the holiday."

"Well, if you come to the party you can have her afterward." Regina nodded. She walked towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"To get the girls."

"But they didn't tell us where they were going."

"But I know."

* * *

><p>Bay and Daphne were sitting at the kitchen table with Emmett.<p>

_"Things just aren't right. They shouldn't be fighting."  
><em>

_"This is their first Christmas with you guys. Bay, your parents want to know about Daphne and so they invited her to come for your Christmas."_

"But what about my mom? Regina wants to get to know me too."

"_So you have to give and take Bay." _Just then, Melody walked over to the table. Emmett waved making Bay and Daphne turn to her.

"_Your mom wants to talk to you." _

_"I can't."_

_"Please talk to her Daphne. For me." _Then, Regina walked into the room.

"Hi Daphne."

"What do you want?"

"I need to apologize. We shouldn't have fought about it. Bay's family has their traditions and we have ours. But we'll go to their party and then Bay can come with us."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh thank you!" Bay hugged her. "This will be a great Christmas."

* * *

><p>Bay and Daphne walked around during the party. Daphne had a dark blue dress on and Bay had on a red dress. Kathryn smiled as she carried the tray of food around the room. When the glasses of ginger ale came part the girls each grabbed one.<p>

"Merry Christmas Bay." Daphne said.

"Merry Christmas."


	15. Twilight- Christmas Wedding

"Is this really going to happen?" Bella asked walking around her bedroom.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Can Renesmee really be old enough to get married? Especially to a wolf?" Edward laughed his deep chuckle.

"Bella, she's not leaving forever. We'll see her."

"But Renesmee will never die. Jacob will. I don't want her to face the heartache."

"As long as we're around, the wolves will still be here. He won't age while he's still a werewolf." Bella nodded.

"I think I remember Jacob telling me that once." Edward kissed the side of her head.

"It'll be alright Bella." She nodded. Renesmee walked into the room and Bella opened her arms. After enveloping her daughter, Bella kissed her hair. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm nervous, but I love Jacob so much. I'm worried I won't be the wife he needs."

"Your mother had the same concern and she's been wonderful the last eight years."

"Has it been eight years already?" She asked teasingly.

"Can I get your dress?"

"You want to wear my dress?" Renesmee nodded.

"Mom, it's your wedding dress. I wouldn't imagine wearing anything else."

"Even with a small service of just the family?"

"It'll be special with everybody." Renesmee replied. "All my loved ones. You guys, Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Sue. Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme. Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper, the rest of the pack. I'm very happy mom." She smiled.

"I'm glad." Alice knocked on the bedroom door and they all looked over at her. "Hi Alice."

"Bella, Edward," she smiled, "Rosalie, Esme and I would love to help Renesmee get ready."

"It's a small ceremony Aunt Alice."

"Oh hush," she said, "let me do this. We want to help. And I know you'll let me anyway." Renesmee offered her hand to Alice and revealed her thoughts and concerns to her. "Everything will be okay Nessie." Bella cringed at the ridiculous nickname. Renesmee nodded.

"Alright." They walked out of the room.

"I can't believe she's old enough to get married." Edward squeezed her shoulders.

* * *

><p>Jacob was nervous as he walked around his father's home.<p>

"Why are you pacing Jacob?" Seth questioned.

"Why don't you go for a run to clear your head?" Sam asked.

"To let everyone in the pack hear my thoughts? I fine."

"I'll keep the pack from changing until you come back."

"That wouldn't stop Leah." He sighed. "I'm fine. It's only a few hours until we're married."

"Why would you choose Christmas to get married anyway?" Seth asked.

"It's the best time we can get Charlie and Sue with the Cullens."

"Oh." Then the door opened. Jake saw Charlie and his father.

"Hi Charlie." He shook his head.

"You're marrying my adopted granddaughter. Everything is confusing, but a need to know basis." Jacob nodded.

"Yeah." There was a gentle knock on the door. Jacob walked across the room and saw Edward standing there. "Edward."

"Hello Jacob. Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett are coming later. Bella, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme are preparing Renesmee." Jacob nodded.

"The pack is here. Sue's with Emily in the kitchen. Charlie and my dad are here."

"We've all hunted in the last few days, so we won't have a problem."

"Alright." A little while later, they heard a car outside. Jacob opened the door for Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper.

"Little nephew." Emmett said to Jacob and he smiled.

"Ness may call you Uncle Emmett, but I won't. You'll always be a blood sucker to me."

"Watch out dog." He responded with a light meaning to Jacob. Everybody exchanged pleasantries as they waited for the ladies. For a few moments, Carlisle and Jacob were left alone in a corner.

"What do I call you? Gramps?"

"Carlisle is fine, Jacob." He responded in his soft and gentle manner. Finally, Bella's car pulled up to the house. Jacob felt his throat tighten as Bella and Alice got out of the car. They went to the side door. When Esme and Rosalie got out, they almost floated over to Carlisle and Emmett. Jacob couldn't take his eyes off the car as Bella, Renesmee and Alice walked towards him. She was absolutely beautiful. Wearing the dress, she resembled her mother. Jacob shook his head and waited.

* * *

><p>"Grandpa." Renesmee hugged Charlie. It was hard for her to believe that she was leaving her family to marry Jacob. Renesmee could feel his warmth and heart beat as she hugged him.<p>

"I love you Renesmee."

"I love you too." She hugged her parents and other Cullen family before she walked over to Jacob. He looked around and smiled.

"I love you Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

"I love you Jacob Black." Everybody watched them as Jacob took a ring out of his pocket and gently slipped it onto her hand.

"Renesmee, I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you. I've tried to always be there for you above all else. I'm glad you agreed to be my wife for all eternity." Renesmee smiled.

"You've been my friend as long as I can remember. I love you and want to spend my life with you here on the reservation." Jacob leaned down and kissed her gently. When he took his hand in hers, he knew it would be a Christmas he would never forget. Today was December 25th and it would linger in his brain forever.


	16. Designing Women- Childless Christmas

Charlene was sitting on the couch crying.

"What's wrong Charlene?" Mary Jo asked putting her coat on the rack and walked over to her desk.

"This is my first Christmas without Olivia."

"You'll be back Christmas Day. I thought you and Bill agreed that you needed this trip." Charlene wiped her nose with a Kleenex.

"We did, but I'm going to miss my baby. I can't leave."

"Bill will be upset with all of us if you decide you can't go on this trip Charlene. Enjoy your time in England. Bill's mother wanted some time alone with her granddaughter, didn't she?" Charlene shook her head miserably.

"Mary Jo, how can you say that to her?"

"What?" Mary Jo asked turning to Suzanna who was sitting in the chair closest to the front door.

"Weren't you crying a few hours ago because Claudia and Quint are spending Christmas with Ted instead of you?"

"Well yes, I'm going to miss them."

"But Charlene can't be upset about Christmas without her baby?" Mary Jo looked at her.

"Maybe you're right. I'm sorry Charlene."

"It's okay. Christmas is just going to be hard for all of us this year." Julia walked down the stairs. "Hey Julia, what time is Payne coming?"

"He is," she sighed, "he couldn't get away this year." Julia paused. "This is the first year since Hayden died that we haven't been together."

"Don't think like that Julia. It'll be okay. Maybe you can spend Christmas with me."

"Thank you Mary Jo, but I'll be okay."

"If you're sure."

"I am." Bill walked through the front door.

"Hello." He walked over and kissed Charlene. "Hi sweetheart."

"Hey Bill," she paused, "you took Olivia-"

"Yes, I just came back from taking her home." Mary Jo smiled.

"And here you get to travel more to go on your vacation."

"Don't remind me." Bill laughed.

"Should we be going? We have a lot of work to do before Christmas."

"We'll be fine here Charlene, really."

"Are you sure?"

"Get out of here!" Mary Jo hollered playfully. "Have a wonderful time." Charlene and Bill left. "This is going to be a long week." Julia nodded to Mary Jo silently.

* * *

><p>"This is the best cocoa I've ever tasted." J.D. said sitting on Mary Jo's couch. She smiled.<p>

"Thank you. I made it for Claudia and Quint before they left for their dad's. He wanted to keep them until Christmas Eve." J.D. looked into her eyes.

"Are you okay with that? Christmas Eve is in three days." She nodded.

"I'm fine. As long as they are home for Christmas Day."

"I'm going with Janet to Birmingham."

"Janet? Why?"

"If I want to see my kids for Christmas, I have to go to her parents' house." Mary Jo nodded.

"I understand. I hate this." He took her hand in his. J.D's hand was warm and soft to her cold, bony fingers.

"What's wrong?"

"This is the first Christmas since the divorce I haven't had them; I hate feeling like a part-time parent."

"Hey, you're raising those kids alone. You aren't a part-time parent." Mary Jo stood up and walked around the living room.

"My kids spend time with their father and I don't get to see them. I might be raising my children, but they aren't always here. He's never here."

"You can't blame yourself! You had to do what was right for you." Mary Jo looked at him.

"I know. It's just the holidays that make me feel worse about the divorce." J.D. walked over to her.

"Don't worry about it. There isn't anything you can do to change it and you're already divorced." Mary Jo nodded.

"I know. I really shouldn't worry about it."

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Julia asked as she answered the phone.<p>

"Hi, Mom?" A male voice questioned.

"Payne! I'm so glad to talk to you. Does this mean you can come in for Christmas?"

"No, I still can't come in. I have school and can't make it."

"School over Christmas? You've always been able to make it home."

"I'm sorry. It's a research project that I agreed to be a part of. I'll come see you when I can. I still have two weeks of break." Julia pouted even though Payne couldn't see her.

"Alright. I'll see you then." Julia hung up the phone and looked at her watch. It was almost ten. Charlene was in England and it was too late to call Mary Jo. She was going to have to manage alone. She'd been doing that for years. So why did it hurt so much to be alone?

* * *

><p>"I think J.D's right Mary Jo. This cocoa tastes great."<p>

"I don't do anything fancy to it." Mary Jo responded.

"It's very good though." She paused. "What will you do when you see Ted?"

"Kill him. It's Christmas Day and my children still aren't home."

"You can't. Otherwise you'll be spending a lot more Christmases without your children." She sighed and the door opened.

"Ted?" Payne walked in.

"Mary Jo? Is my mother here?"

"Payne!" Julia exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" She grabbed a hold of him while Mary Jo followed her into the foyer.

"I came to see you, but you weren't at home."

"We were together because Claudia and Quint aren't home yet. I came over last night."

"Okay." Just then, the phone rang,.

"Hello?" Mary Jo said answering on the second ring.

"It's Charlene. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas." She replied.

"They still aren't home yet?"

"No, I'll wring Ted's neck." She paused. "How's your wintery Christmas morning?"

"I wouldn't know. We're in Virginia." Mary Jo laughed.

"You went to get Olivia? I should have known." She paused as the door opened. "Charlene, I have to go."

"Bye." She hung up and walked over where her children walked in. Mary Jo placed a hand on her hip.

"Why are you guys so late? Where's your father?"

"Tammy dropped us off. Dad had stuff to do. Some operation."

"I'm just glad to have you back." Mary Jo hugged Claudia and Quint.

"Thanks Mom. We're glad to be home."

"Merry Christmas!" Quinton squeaked.

"Merry Christmas Quint." She hugged him and watched Julia with Payne. "What a wonderful Christmas it has become."


End file.
